I can take you
by uciha athrun
Summary: sasuke yang mencintai gadis yang mempunyai seorang pacar , akan mencoba membuat gadis itu berpaling padanya
1. Chapter 1

*I CAN TAKE YOU*

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto yang punya naruto bukan saya

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : sasuhina

Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE , Dll

Selamat membaca

Dimalam yang diterangi cahaya rembulan dan bintang membuat sebagian orang di luar ruangan begitu terpesonadengan indahnya malam ini. Tappi tidak bagisebuah keluarga yang berada di sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang bessaritu.

Suasana di ruangan itu begitu terasa suram dan mencekam , bukan karena orang orang disana tidak menikmati indahnya malam , tapi karena dua orang yang saling menatap tajam.

Pria yang sedang duduk diruangan kerja itu bisa dilihat bahwa dia sedang marah karena kelakuan anak bungsunya itu.

"Apa kau tak bisa menjadi anak yang kuinginkan sasuke!" kata uchiha fugagu selaku ayah dari uchiha sasuke dengan suara yang bisa dibilang keras.

"Aku bukan robot jadi jadi aku tidak akan menuruti kata kata tou-san jika aku tidak mau melakukannya" kata sasuke dengan nada tidak kalah keras.

"Apa kau bilang" kata fugaku geram

"Aku tidak akan melakukan keinginan tou-san"

"aku hanya ingi kau tidak membuat ulah lagi , tapi kau malah memukul gurumu sendiri apa kau tidak punya otak"kata fugaku sambil berdiri

"Jika dia pantas dipukul maka aku pukul itu saja "kata sasuke dengan sedikit menurunkan nadanya

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuat malu keluarga ini anak sialan"kata fugaku marah

"aku tidak peduli "kata sasuke datar sambil membalikan badan akan pergi

Fugaku sudah kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi anak bungsunya itu."Kau...!"

DUAK

Suara keras terdengar di ruangan itu , mata mikoto dan itachi yang juga berada di ruangan itu seketika membulat melihat apa yang telah di lakukan oleh kepal keluarga itu.

'Sayang apa yang kau lakukan?' ucap mikto yang terdengar panik

'itu pantas bagi anak tak tahu diri'ucap fugaku datar

'cih...' sasuke mendecih sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdarah akibat lemparan asbak fugaku

Mikoto dan itachi mendekati sasuke dengan raut wajah khawatir. 'itu sudah membuat ini jelas tou-san!' kata sasuke dengan penekanan kata tou-san. 'AKU PERGI...' dengan diikuti mikoto sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'tou-san apa ini tidak berlebihan melakukan hal itu pada sasuke'kata itachi mencoba membela adik kecilnya

'itu pantas buatnya,kau lihat sendirikan dia tidak bertambah baik malah bertambah buruk,sering membuat masalah yang membuat nama baik uchiha tercemar'

'tapi tou-san melempar...'

'diam kau itachi ' kata fugaku memotong ucapan itachi

'maaf ayah , kalau begitu aku pergi dulu' dengan perkataan itu itachi berlalu meninggal kan tempat itu

Disebuah ruangan dimana sasuke sekarangberada, dia sekarang sedang membereskan semua baju baju dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sebagai bukti akan kata katanya.

'ayolah sasuke kamu hanya emosi sesaat , jadi kamu jangan pergi ya' bujuk mikoto dengan airmata membasahi pipinya

'kaa-san aku tidak akan menarik kata kataku lagi, perbuatan tou-san sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa aku tidak berguna bagi keluarga ini , dan jika aku masih tinggal di sini maka aku akan terus menyusakan kaa-san saja'kata sasuke sambil menghapus airmata kaa-sannya

Dengan kepala yang masih dibalut perban, sasuke meninggalkan kamarnya menuju pinyu depan rumahnya. Sebelum sampai di pintu rumahnya dia melihat kakaknya yang tepat bersandar di pintu rumahnya.

'kau benar mau pergi'

'hn,.. apa kau mau mencegaku'

'percuma saja aku mencegahmu, kau juga akan pergi'

'Begiyulah'

'tapi terima ini untuk jaga jaga' kata itachi sambil menyodorkan amplop coklat

'hn' gumam sasuke sambil menerima amplop tersebut

'hati hati'

'ya, .. jaga kaa-san baik baik

'itu pasti'

Setelah perckapan singkat itu, akhirnya sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah dan menuju gelapnya malam

SASUKE POV

Itu kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang mengubah hidupku jadi seperti sekarang tinggal di sebuah aparteman kecil di pinggiran kota hanya ada 2 ruangan yaitu kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. Jadi jika ada tamu atau teman temanku maka mereka akan langsung menuju kamarku, karena ruang tanu , kamar , dan ruang makan menjadi satu .

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku bersiap siap pergi ke sekolah menyiapkan ini dan itu sendiri. Setelah beres semua aku pun berjalan menuju sekolahku. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk aku tiba di pintu gerbang sekolahku yang bertuliskan konoha high school.

Aku berjalan santai menuju kelasku , banyak teriakan teriakan dari para gadis gadis yang berpapasan ataupun yang ada di kelas kelas yang aku seperti biasa aku tak menanggapinya.

Ahkirnya setelah melewati halangan halangan yang menghadang , akupun sampai dikelasku yang bertuliskan kelas XE. Kelas ini dikenal dengan kelasnya para pembuat masalah, bisa disebut juga kelas pemalas , gagal , biang onar , dls.

Aku menuju tempat dudukku yang berada di barisan belakang di dekat aku bersiap untuk melakukan aktifitasku setiap harinya yaitu tidur.

KRING ...

Bel istirahat berbunyi , akupun terbangun dari aktifitasku .Akupun meregangkan otot ototku dan melihat sekelilingku untuk mencari teman butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan mereka, karena mereka menuju tempatku.

Yangpertama adalah pria berambut coklat yang memiliki tato di pipinya diala kiba, yag kedua pria berambut merah dengan tato di dahi Gaara, dan yang terakhir pria berambut putih dengan gigi yang runcing Suigetsu.

' Oei sasuke ayo kita ke tempat biasa' ucap kiba seraya pergi ke pintu keluar diikuti gaara.

'hn' gumamku sambil mengikuti kiba , dan suigetsu ada disampingku.

NORMAL POV

Setelah sampai di tempat yang dituju mereka yaitu atap, merekapun melakukan hal hal yang membuat mereka nyaman seperti, gara yang mendengar celoteh kiba ( meski kiba yang menikmati ,bukan gaara) , Suigetsu yang sedang push-up untuk menghilangkan bosan , dan sasuke yang sedang memegang reling pembatas dan melihat lihat ke bawah hanya ingin memastikan apakah ada hal yang menarik.

Tepat dugaan sasuke karena disana terdapat seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah pohon dan melaksanakan kegiatan membaca.

Sudah cukup lama sasuke memandang gadis itu, tapi itu tidak membuatnya bosan, entah mengapa perasaan sasuke begitu tenag ketika melihat gadis itu.

'ehem..., apa yang kau lihat sasuke' tanya suigetsu tiba tiba

'tidak ada' dusta sasuke

'jangan bohong kau, aku melihatnyajuga loh' cengir suigetsu

'...'

'aku tahu dia'

'...' dian sasuke meski matanya sedikit melirik suigetsu

'oh kalau begitu yasudah aku takkan memberitahumu' goda suigetsu

'oke, siapa dia?' tanya sasuke

'hehehehe... ternyata pangeran es kita tertarik juga dengan wanita... dia anak kelasXIIA hyuuga hinata' jelas suigetsu

'...'

'ohya dia juga punya kekasih' ujar suigetsu membuat sasukekaget

'apa...'

'iya dia punya kekasih, namanya namikaze naruto, kau pernah melihatnya kan ,anak seoakbola itu'

'hn' ujar sasuke sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

''Namikaze naruto...takkan jadi hambatan bagiku"

-tbc-

Oke maaf jika masih jelek karena ini fic pertamaku , tari tolong REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

*I CAN TAKE YOU*

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto yang punya naruto bukan saya

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : sasuhina

Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE , Dll

Selamat membaca

Dihari minggu yang panas, membuat beberapa orang malas melakukan aktifitas dan hanya ingin tinggal di rumah sambil menikmati sejuknya AC ataupun memakan makanan segar, membuat sebagian orang semakin malas keluar.

Tapi tidak bagi hinata, gadis berambut panjang dan berponi itu malah sedang duduk di terik matahari di sebrang lapangan sepak bola untuk mendukung kekasihnya. Gadis itu meneriak neriakkan kata dukungan atau kata kata penyemangat untuk kekasihnya itu.

HlNATA POV

"naruto-kun berjuanglah !" tak henti hentinya aku mengucapkan kata kata itu agar naruto bersemangat. Meski bukan hanya aku saja yang meneriakkan kata kata itu, karena naruto adalah salah satu anak yang populer di KHS. Bukan hanya tampan, tapi dia juga ceria, apalagi dia juga kaptain tim sepak bola yang membuat fansnya semakin banyak.

Akupun merasa beruntung bisa memilikkinya sebagai kekasihnya. Aku melihat naruto berlari dengan cepat menuju gawang, lalu tiba tiba temannya memberikan operan kepada naruto yang langsung ditendangnya.

GOOLLL

naruto pun mencetak gol dengan cantik.

"hebat naruto-kun" diapun tersenyum melihatku dan berlari menemuiku lalu berkata "itu gol untukmu hinata-chan" kemudian diapun berlari lagi menuju tengah lapangan.

Kata kata naruto barusan membuatku tersipu malu, yang mengakibatkan tatapan tatapan sinis dari para gadis gadis di sekitarku.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian, pertandingan itupun selesai. Meskipun hasil akhirnya tim lawan berhasil menahan imbang dengan sekor 2 - 2 . Aku memandang naruto untuk melihat keadaanya, yang akhirnya bisa kusimpulkan bahwa naruto sedikit kecewa atas hasil pertandingannya.

Akupun menghampirinya untuk menghiburnya, tapi aku tiba tiba terkejut melihat tingkah naruto, dia menepuk nepuk mukanya dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata"baiklah, berikutnya aku akan menang" dengan senyum lebarnya.

Menyadari keberadaanku, diapun mendekatiku

"hinata-chan maaf ya, aku tidak berhasil menang"

"t-tidak apa apa n-naruto-kun"

"padahal kau sudah mau menontonku, tapi aku malah tidak menang"

"naruto-kun tidak usah sedih, yang penting naruto-kun sudah berusaha"

Dengan berjalannya waktu, akupun sekarang berjalan pulang dengan naruto. Di sepanjang jalan aku hanya diam dan menunduk karena malu. Padahal kami sudah berpacaran lebih dari 6 bulan, tapi aku masih saja gugup di dekatnya.

"hinata-chan,"

"i-iya"

"maaf ya aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai di sini"

"k-kenapa?"

"karena aku harus segera pulang karena kaa-san memintaku untuk mengantarkannya kesuatu tempat"

"t-tidak apa a-apa naruto-kun"

"terimakasih hinata-chan, kau baik sekali"

Dan dengan ucapan itu naruto pun pergi berlari meninggalkanku.

Akupun berjalan cepat agar hal hal buruk tidak terjadi padaku, tapi sepertinya harapan itu pupus sudah. Aku melihat ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya bukan orang baik baik, karena mereka berada di sudut gang pertokoan dan sedang meneguk minum minuman keras.

Akupun menunduk dan mempercepat jalanku, tiba tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"oi gadis manis, kenapa terburu buru" kata pria berambut klimis.

"oi hidan, ajak teman cantikmu kemari, kita ajak dia minum bersama" triak pria berambut kuning panjang.

"tentu saja daidara, aku akan mengajaknya ke sana" kata pria berambut klimis yang bernama hidan itu sambil menarik tanganku.

Akupun sontak kaget dan berkata "lepaskan aku, aku tidak mau". Akupun memberontak agar tanganku dilepaskan. Tapi ke dua temanya tiba tiba mendatangiku, yang satu berambut merah dan yang satunya lagi berambut orage dengan banyak tindik.

Akupun semakin takut dan hanya bisa menutup mata dan menangis.

"oi, lepaskan dia" aku mendengar kata kata itu dan mulai membuka mataku, aku melihat seorang pria tinggi berambut biru dongker dan bergaya emo.

"oi, apa maksudmu, apa kau mengenal gadis ini"kata hidan

"hn"

"hidan lepaskan dia, apa kau tidak tau kalau dia pacarnya" kata pria bertindik banyak.

"okelah pain, tapi kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kamu pacarnya sasuke, kalau bilang kan aku takkan menggodamu" kata hidan sambil melepas tanganku dan mendekati pria yang dipanggil sasuke "oi sasuke kau mau bergabung atau mengantar pacarmu?"

"aku mau mengantarnya pulang dulu"

"oi nona cantik, hati hati ya" kata hidan seraya pergi menemui teman temannya.

NORMAL POV

Setelah berjalan menjauhi tempat neraka itu, akhirnya hinata mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan penolongnya itu.

"ano..." dan dibalas dengan lirikan sasuke, yang menbuat hinata menunduk lagi.

...

"kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi"

"i-itu..."

"kau takut padaku"

"b-bukan begitu,h-hanya s-saja..."

"tidak apa apa jika kau takut padaku, itu wajar"

"..."

"aku temannya mereka, tak heran kau takut padaku"

Mendengar perkataan itu, hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi alasan hinata diam bukan karena takut pada penolongnya itu (meski tampang sasuke menyeramkan bagi hinata), tapi karena sifat hinata yang pemalu ditambah lagi detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih dari biasanya.

Dengan segenap keberanian, hinata pun akhirnya mengucap "t-terima k-kasih" yang dibalas dengan alis sasuke yang terangkat sebelah. Melihat hal itu, hinata pun semakin menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

'cih, apa apaan gadis ini, setiap berbicara membuatku tidak tenang, apalagi saat melihat wajah merahnya, jantungku semakin berdetak kencang, SIAL...SIAL...SIAL... tapi jika dilihat dari dekat, gadis ini lebih cantik dibanding saat aku melihatnya dari atap sekolah'

"sasuke"

"eh..."

"namaku sasuke"

"i-iya, namaku h-hinata, hyuga hinata"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalannan mereka dengan hening menyelimuti mereka. Sebenarnya hinata kenal betul dengan sasuke, murit yang menjadi primadona para siswi siswi KHS, meski dia masih kelas satu.

Bukan hanya ketampannanya saja yang terkenal, tapi juga seberapa sering dia membuat ulah. Hinata tau itu bukannya karena dia salah satu penggemar sasuke, tapi dia sering mendengarnya dari teman teman wanitanya seperti sakura, ino, dan ayame. Mereka selalu membicarakannya seperti sasuke melakukan ini, sasuke melakukan itu, membuat hinata penasaran seperti apa dia.

Dan akhirnya hinata melihat sasuke sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, sekilas hinata memang terpesona dengan sasuke, tapi sedetik kemudian diapun merubah pikirannya, dikarenakan sikap sasuke yang terlihat angkuh, dan tidak bersahabat. Apalagi sorot matanya yang seakan membunuh apapun yang dilihatnya, membuat hinata semakin merinding. Mulai hari itu hinata tidak tertarik atau pun penasaran oleh sasuke, karena laki laki yang disukai hinata adalah laki laki yang ramah dan murah senyum seperti kekasihnya sekarang naruto.

"apa rumahmu masih jauh?"

"ah... i-iya, t-tapi jika s-sasuke-san ada perlu tidak apa a-apa aku p-pulang sendiri"

"hn... jangan pernah meragukan kata kataku"

"eh... m-maksud s-sasuke-san?"

"aku bilang aku akan mengantarmu, jadi aku akan mengantarmu"

"b-baik"

Setelah sekitar 15 menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah hinata. Pagar yang tinggi dan pintu gerbang yang kokoh membuktikan betapa besar rumah dibalik pagar ini.

"disini ?"

"i-iya"

"kalau begitu aku pergi"

"m-maaf, t-tapi bagaiman aku b-bisa membalas b-budimu"

Sasuke melihat hinata sekilas lalu membalikan badannya dan akan beranjak pergi. Setelah beberapa langkah sasuke pun berkata "nanti aku pikirkan" disertai senyum tipis sasuke, yang tak terlihat siapapun. Hinata pun membungkukkan badannya dan berucap "h-hati hati"

Ditempat dimana gerombolagn tadi berada, sasuke sekarang sedang duduk bersama mereka dan dengam entengnya meneguk miuman beralkohol.

"oi sasuke, tak kusangka pacarmu cantik juga" kata hidan

"hn... dia belum tapi akan menjadi pacarku"

"oh tadi bukan pacarmu, tapi ketua pain bilang dia pacarmu" kata hidan sambil melihat pain.

"aku bilang begitu karena melihat mata sasuke yang sangat marah melihatmu memegang tangan gadis tadi, jadi kusimpulkan begitu saja" jelas pain.

"oh begitu" kata hidan sambil ngangguk ngangguk di ikuti teman temannya yang lain.

"kalau begitu kita doakan saja agar sasuke berhasil mendapatkan gadis tadi" ucap daidara.

"ClSH"

"aku tak butuh doa untuk mendapatkannya. dasar kalian ini" ucap sasuke.

"ClSH"

Dijam pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung di kelas XE, seperti biasa banyak anak yang tidak memperhatikan, ada yang mengantuk, bahkan ada yang tertidur, dan itu termasuk sasuke.

KRlNG...

Bunyi belpun membahana di seluruh KHS yang membuat setiap siswa menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya dan memulai aktifitas istirahatnya. Efek dari bunyi bel pun mengakibatkan sasuke membuka matanya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"sasuke mau kemana kau?" tanya kiba.

"ada perlu"

"kemana?"

Tanpa menjawap sasuke pergi meninggalkan teman temannya.

"oi sasuke" teriak kiba yang sontak membuat suigetsu memegang bahunya "biarkan saja" kata suigetsu datar.

Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari gadis yang ditolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu, karena sampai sekarang sasuke belum bertemu dengannya.

SASUKE POV

'cih kemana dia, padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya' akhirnya aku sampai di halaman samping sekolah, aku melihat kesekeliling tempat itu dan benar saja gadis itu sedang duduk dan memakan bentonya. Tapi dia tidak sendiri melainkan disebelahnya ada mahluk kuning yang sedang membuka mulutnya untuk meminta hinata menyuapinya dengan bento.

Seketika nafasku sesak melihat hal itu dan akupun meninju tembok di sampingku dengan keras. Tak beberapa lama mahluk kuning itu pergi meninggalkan hinata entah kemana, yang membuatku ingin mendekati hinata.

Pelan aku berjalan mendekatinya, hinata pun tak sadar akan keberadaanku. Akupun duduk disebelahnya yang tiba tiba membuatnya kaget.

"ah... s-sasuke-san"

"hn"

"k-kenapa disini?"

"apa tidak boleh"

"b-bukan begitu"

"kau masih ingat janjimu"

"j-janji?"

"hn"

"t-tentu saja, b-bagaimana aku b-bisa membalas budimu"

Akupun memandangnya dan mengakibatkan di menunduk dan merona.

Akupun mengangkat dagunya yang membuat aku bisa melihat wajah manisnya yang merona.

"s-sasuke-san kam...hmp..." ucapnya terputus saat aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya yang mungil.

Setelah beberapa menit akupun melepas ciumanku. Akupun memandangnya dan tampak jelas diraut wajahnya, dia tampak kaget atas perbuatanku itu. Akupun berbisik ditelinganya dengan lembut "hari ini hanya segini saja, tapi besok aku akan datang lagi, hime..."

*tbc*

Maaf baru up-date sekarang. Tapi moga moga di fic ini tidak terlalu banyak TYPOnya.

Dan terimakasih atas saran sarannya, karena sangat membantu saya.

Jadi di fic ini tolong

R

E

V

I

E

W

-nya


	3. Chapter 3

*I CAN TAKE YOU*

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto yang punya naruto bukan saya

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : sasuhina

Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE , Dll

Selamat membaca

Disebuah kamar yang cukup luas, terdapat sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang sedari tadi sedang mencoba tidur tapi tidak bisa, dia sudah mencoba tidur diberbagai posisi tapi dia tetap saja tidak bisa tidur.

Bukan karena ranjangnya yang kurang nyaman atau bantalnya yang kurang empuk, tapi karena dia sedang teringat masalah tadi di sekolah.

Gadis berambut indigo itupun menatap langit langit kamarnya sambil memegang bibirnya sendiri.

"Kenapa harus dia sih,... kenapa bukan Naruto-kun yang pertama" ucapnya lirih.

HlNATA POV

Sudah berkali-kali aku mengusap bibirku ini agar bekas yang diberikan olehnya hilang, tapi aku tetap saja masih bisa merasakan bibirnya yang lembut. bodoh bodoh bodoh apa yang aku pikirkan, ingat Hinata kamu mencintai Naruto bukan Sasuke, ingat itu hinata.

Tapi semakin aku mengingat Naruto, maka yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah bayangan Sasuke. Akupun mencoba tidur lagi, dan akhirnya akupun terlelap, meski membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

SASUKE POV

Hari ini aku membolos dari jam pelajaran pertama, dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi keatap sekolah tempat aku melihat Hinata pertama kali.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ditempat itu mencoba untuk tidur, sebab aku kekurangan tidur malam kemarin, karena malam itu aku diajak minum oleh ketua Pain, meskipun aku sudah mencoba menolak tapi tetap saja gagal. Dan akhirnya akupun tertidur.

Tapi entah sudah berapa lama aku tidur, tiba-tiba saja aku dikagetkan dengan pintu yang dibuka. Aku melirik kearah pintu tersebut dan melihat bidadariku masuk dengan mahluk kuning menjijikkan.

Akupun mencoba bertingkah biasa-biasa saja, kulihat dia dan sikuning duduk di pojokan, kuperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya. Dia membawa sebuah bungkusan yang bisa kusimpulkan bahwa itu bento buatanya.

Aku memandangnya terus menerus dengan posisiku yang masih berbaring di lantai, sehingga sikuning itu tidak tau kalau kekasihnya sedang kupandangi. Tapi meskipun dia tau, toh aku bukan lawannya, jadi aku tidak takut jika dipergoki olehnya.

HlNATA POV

Istirahat ini seperti biasa aku akan bertemu Naruto untuk makan bersama. Setelah menunggu didepan kelas Naruto yaitu kelas XI C, akhirnya Naruto keluar menemuiku.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, sudah lama menunggu" ucapnya dengan cengir lebarnya.

"T-tidak apa apa N-naruto-kun"

"Jadi ayo kita ketempat biasa" ucapnya seraya menggandeng tanganku.

"T-tapi Naruto-kun, s-sebaiknya kita j-jangan kesana" ucapku sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan, bukannya kita selalu dihalaman sampingkan saat istirahat ?" tanyanya.

"I-itu karena a-aku ingin s-suasana b-baru" ucapku berdusta, padahal aku tidak ingin kesana untuk mengingtkanku kejadian kemarin yang membuatku tak bisa tidur.

"Hem... baiklah kalau begitu... kita keatap saja" ucapnya dengan menarik tanganku.

Tidak lama berselang akhirnya akupun sampai di pintu menuju atap sekolah, Naruto pun membuka pintu itu dan masuk diikuti aku disampingnya.

DEEG

Ternyata pilihan menuju atap sekolah adalah kesalahan besar, karena pria yang membuatku tak bisa tidur malam kemarin ada di tempat ini.

"N-naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita p-pergi saja" bisikku pada Naruto.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan kan tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipedulikan orang disana, ayo ke pojokan situ" ucapnya sampil menggandeng tangganku menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Setelah duduk aku pun mencoba menormalkan detak jantungku yang berpacu lebih dari biasa. Tapi aku merasa sedari tadi ada orang yang mengawasiku.

Aku mencoba melirik kesatu satunya orang yang berada disini, selain aku dan naruto.

Dan dugaanku benar, dia sedang menatapku, seketika itu pula aku menunduk. Detak jantungkupun semakin cepat, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Tapi tiba-tiba suara mengagetkanku.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak Naruto-kun"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan bento yang kau buat itu"

"Baik Naruto-kun" meski masih dengan detak jantungku yang belum stabil, akupun makan bento yang kubawa, tak lupa akupun menyuapi Naruto saat dia memintanya.

SASUKE POV

Aku melihatnya menyuapi mahluk itu, SIAL SIAL SIAL akupun menutup mataku agar aku tidak menyaksikan adegan memuakan itu.

Cukup lama aku memejamkan mataku karena hal tadi, jadi setelah ku rasa perasaanku sudah sedikit tenang, aku memutuskan membuka mataku. Yang ku lihat pertama kali tentu saja bidadariku yang sedang makan, sungguh imut, sampai-sampai aku gemas sendiri dibuatnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian pandanganku tercemar oleh mahluk yang ada di sebelahnya, mahluk itu berdiri dan sepertinya akan pergi.

Tak lama kemudian sikuning sialan itu pergi dari tempat ini meninggalkan aku dan bidadariku disini berdua saja.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi akupun pergi mendekatinya. Sontak saja aku melihat dia juga berdiri, dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Tapi sebelum dia beranjak dari situ, aku langsung berdiri dihadapanya.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"A-aku mau k-kembali kekelas"

"Kenapa ?, kau menghindariku ?"

"B-bukan begitu"

"Kalau begitu temani aku" ucapku sambil menariknya duduk disebelahku.

Akupun memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, dan aku semakin menyadarinya bahwa gadis ini memang lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat.

"kau bawa apa ?" tanyaku memecah keheningan

"I-ini b-bento" ucapnya terbatah dengan wajah memerah

'Aku tau itu bodoh'

"Tidak kau makan" ucapku datar

"I-iya" sambil membuka bentonya. Dia melahap isi bentonya, dengan wajah memerah.

"K-kenapa kau m-melihatku terus, k-kau mau ?" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan bentonya.

'Iya, aku mau dirimu' "Hn" akupun mengangguk dan mulai memakan bentonya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya bento itu habis.

"B-bagaimana enak ?"

"Hn"

"Hn, a-apa itu hn ?"

"Tidak penting, kau bawa tomat ?"

"T-tomat ?"

"Hn"

"M-maaf aku t-tidak membawanya"

"Hn"

"K-kau suka t-tomat"

"Hn"

"K-kalau begitu l-lain kali a-aku akan membawa t-tomat"

"Hn- tapi aku maunya sekarang"

"A-apa, t-tapi aku tidak b-bawa"

"Hn"

"Apa maks- hmps" ucapnya terpotong saat aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya.

Dia sedikit meronta, tapi aku langsung mendekapnya kedalam pelukanku, menguncinya dengan tangan kiriku, sedang tangan kananku memegang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumanku.

Dia yang masih meronta didekapanku mencoba mebuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi itu malah menjadi kesempatanku untuk memasukan lidahku kedalam mulutnya dan menjelajahi setiap rongga mulutnya.

Beberapa menit berikutnya aku melepaskan ciumanku kepadanya untuk memperoleh beberapa oksigen.

Aku merasakan dia terengah engah seperti orang yang baru saja lari.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ketelinganya dan berkata

"Muka merahmu itu bagai tomat bagiku ... bagaimana hime, kau suka"

.

.

.

Dia dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku dengan tajam.

PLAK

Tanpa ada persiapan akupun menerima tamparan darinya.

"Tidak puaskah kau kemarin sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku, dan sekarang kau melakukan ini padaku"

ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dia langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkanku menuju pintu keluar. Tapi dengan cepat aku berlari menuju dirinya dan menahan tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Lepaskan aku" ucapnya datar dengan posisi masih membelakangiku. Aku langsung membalikan badannya dan menatapnya. Kulihat air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Cepat lepaskan aku !" bentaknya.

"Tidak, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucapku

"Apa !" ucapnya dengan nada tak kalah besar dari yang tadi.

"..." aku hanya diam membisu.

"Apa !, jika tidak ada lepaskan aku !" ucapnya sambil melepas tanganku dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku ... " ucapku pelan yang menghentikan langkahnya.

Karena aku hanya diam diapun membuka pintu dan pergi dari sini meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku yang melihatnya pergi dari sini hanya memasang raut wajah kecewa. Sedikit demi sedikit aku memundurkan tubuhku ke tembok dan terduduk disana.

"Aku

mencintaimu

hime"

.

.

"Oi Sasuke kau disini ?" tiba tiba suara sesorang mengagetkanku lalu pintupun terbuka. Sebelum pintu terbuka akupun berdiri dan memasang tampang datar.

"Ternyata kau benar disini" kata suara tadi yang ternyata adalah Suigetsu.

"Hn, ada apa ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya iseng"

"Cih, minggir aku mau lewat" kataku sambil mendorong tubuh Suigetsu kesamping karena menghalangi jalanku.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Hinata" kata-kata itu sukses menghentikan langkahku menuju pintu.

"Dia tadi menangis, apa itu karena kamu ?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku lalu aku pergi dari sana.

HINATA POV

'Kenapa, kenapa hatiku ini ?' sambil berlari menuju kelasku dengan mata berair, aku masih menanyakan itu berkali-kali. 'Kenapa harus aku yang merasakan ini, aku mencintai Naruto tapi kenapa aku merasakan hal lain saat di dekat Sasuke'. Sesampainya di depan kelas aku langsung menyeka air mataku dan berjalan masuk dengan gelagat sewajar mungkin. Teman-temanku yang menyapaku hanya kubalas dengan senyuman, karena saat ini hanya itu yang bisa ku berikan meski dengan terpaksa. Sesampainya di tempat dudukku, aku langsung duduk dan berdiam diri.

KRING...

Bunyi bel berakhirnya jam pelajaran membahana di KHS, akupun langsung membereskan buku-bukuku lalu memasukkannya kedalam tasku, setelah semua beres akupun langsung berlari keluar sekolah.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, tak lupa aku meminta maaf pada orang orang yang tak sengaja aku senggol bahunya.

"Maaf"

"Maaf"

"Maaf"

Itulah kalimatku yang kugunakan saat melintasi koridor sekolah menuju pintu gerbang.

Di pintu gerbang, aku melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri tegap menungguku, aku yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya.

"Hah...hah...hah" suaraku yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Hinata-chan kau kenapa ?" tanyanya

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, tapi aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi sampai jumpa Naruto-kun jaa" akupun langsung meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana, tapi saat ini yang aku pikirkan adalah pulang dan pulang itu saja.

Sesampainya di rumah akupun membuka pintu, dan tanpa mengucap salam aku langsung lari menuju kamarku.

Aku membuka kamarku dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang dan memakai selimut sampai menutupi kepalaku.

TOK TOK TOK

"Nee-san aku masuk ya"

CEKLEK

Aku mendengar pintu terbuka tapi aku tidak peduli dan tetap menutupi kepalaku dengan selimut.

"Nee-san kau kenapa ?" tanya seseorang yang memanggilku nee-san.

Aku pun membuka selimutku sebatas hidung.

"Hanabi-chan aku tidak apa-apa"

"Jangan bohong Nee-san, aku tau Nee-san seperti ini pasti ada masalah" ucap Hanabi sambil duduk di ranjangku.

"Kelihatan ya ?"

"Tentu saja, jika Nee-san tiba-tiba pulang dengan berlari dan tanpa mengucap salam, itu tandanya Nee-san sedang ada masalah" jelas Hanabi.

"Emang begitu ?"

"Tentu saja, ... Sekarang ada masalah apa ? Apa karena Naruto-nii ?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu ?"

Dan akupun menceritakan kejadian tadi saat Sasuke menciumku.

"Apa berani sekali dia" ucap Hanabi emosi.

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Hanabi.

"Tapi Nee-san, apa dia tampan ?"

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Apa ! sudah jelek mesum lagi !" ucap Hanabi marah

"Itu benar Hanabi, dia itu sudah jelek, gaya rambutnya aneh dan parahnya lagi dimesum !" ucapku semangat.

"Tenang saja Nee-san, jika dia menggangu Nee-san lagi maka dia akan berurusan dengan aku" ucap Hanabi berapi-api. Aku hanya menganguk mendengar ucapan Hanabi. Meski Hanabi masih kelas VIII, tapi kemampuan beladirinya tidak usah diragukan.

"Tapi Hanabi-chan, ada perasaan aneh saat aku didekatnya"

"Perasaan aneh, apa saat dia mencium Nee-san ?"

"Bukan"

"Lalu ?"

"Saat didekatnya jantungku sangat tidak beraturan, saat dia melihatku nafasku jadi sesak, dan saat di menyentuhku darahku seperti mendidih"

"Jangan-jangan Nee-san suka sama dia"

"Jangan sembarangan kamu Hanabi-chan, aku kan sudah punya Naruto-kun"

"Habis perasaan Nee-san seperti itu, tapi apa perasaan Nee-san seperti itu saat dengan Naruto-ni i?"

Aku hanya menganguk.

'Sebenarnya saat ada Naruto di sampingku aku merasakan perasaan-perasaan itu, tapi saat Sasuke hadir disana maka perasaan itu akan menjadi lebih dari biasanya.

Apa aku ...'

-tbc-

Ini dia lanjutannya, meski ada TYPO dan EYD yang belum benar, aku harap semuanya masih bisa menikmati.

Dan untuk alurnya aku buat sebisaku, maaf karena masih baru.

Serta aku ucapkan trima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya, karena review yang anda berikan memacu semangat ku agar cepat-cepat updeat.

Jadi kali ini tolong reviewnya. . .


	4. Chapter 4

*I CAN TAKE YOU*

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto yang punya naruto bukan saya

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : sasuhina

Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE , Dll

Selamat membaca

Dimalam yang gelap dan hanya diterangi bulan dan bintang, seorang pemuda berambut emo dan bermata onyx berjalan menyusuri sepinya jalan raya sendirian.

Pria yang mempunyai nama Sasuke itu sedang menuju kesuatu tempat yang berada di sudut jalan. Dengan langkah mantap pria bernama Sasuke itu memasuki bangunan yang bisa dibilang tua.

Didalam tempat itu sangat berbeda dengan diluar jalan yang sepi tadi, didalam ruangan ini bukan hanya ada satu dua orang, tapi ada puluhan orang yang membanjiri tempat ini menjadikan tempat ini sangat ramai. Tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikan berapa banyak orang yang ada disini, melainkan dia hanya memperdulikan satu orang yang sedang memegang lembaran-lembaran uang kertas ditangannya.

Sasuke yang berjalan menuju orang itu, dengan cepat sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Kakuzu, berapa taruhannya"

"Oh kau Sasuke, sudah datang"

"Hn, berapa ?"

"Oh, untukmu 1 : 10, karena yang akan kau hadapi adalah dia, juara dari kota sebelah" ucap kakuzu sambil menunjuk kearah seorang pria.

"Hn"

"Dia Zabuza, pemegang rekor 9 tahun tak terkalahkan, di kotanya"

"Aku tidak bertanya, ini kupertaruhkan semua uangku untukku"

"Baik aku terima"

Setelah memberikan uang taruhan, Sasuke berjalan menuju ring yang disediakan. Disepanjang jalan tak henti-hentinya orang-orang menyebut namanya.

"Black Devil !" berkali-kali, Black Devil adalah nama yang di pakai Sasuke di area ini. Nama Sasuke tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Kakuzu, satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya disini.

Setelah melewati kerumunan itu, Sasuke akhirnya sampai di atas ring. Zabuza yang sudah berada disan memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi kau yang menjadi lawanku, anak kecil"

"..."

"Apa kau terlalu takut padaku sehingga tak bisa berkata-kata"

"Kita mulai saja"

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo mulai"

Dengan itu mereka berdua memulai pertarungannya. Zabuza yang mengambil ancang-ancang terlebih dahulu mulai menyerang Sasuke.

Pukulan-pukulan melayang ke arah Sasuke, tapi dengan lincah sasuke menghindari pukulan itu.

"Apa hanya ini" ucap sasuke sambil menghindari pukulan Zabuza.

"Sial !" teriak Zabuza

Dengan cepat Zabuza memutar tubuhnya dan menendang dada Sasuke.

BUK

Sasuke yang menerima tendangan itu hanya mundur beberapa langkah.

HIAT

Tiba-tiba Zabuza maju memukul wajah Sasuke berkali-kali.

".ha. apa hanya ini kemampuanmu anak kecil" ucap Zabuza disaat memukul Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menerima pukulan itu hanya bisa melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu...

BAK

Sasuke menendang perut Zabuza dengan kaki kanannya.

"Ah...!"

Zabuaza yang terkena tendangan itu mundur kebelakang menahan sakit.

Sasuke pun dengan gerakan cepat memegang kepala Zabuza dan menghantamnya dengan lututnya.

Buk

Zabuza pun terjatuh dengan keras.

"Sial !" dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah Zabuza berdiri lagi.

"Hia !" teriak Zabuza sambil berlari kearah Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan memutar, Sasuke menendang Zabuza.

BAK

"Ah !" Dengan keras Zabuza terlempar kebelakang dan menghantam pagar kawat.

Karena menghantam pagar kawat, Zabuza terpental lagi kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menyambutnya dengan menghantam leher Zabuza dengan kepalan tangannya.

PAK

BRUK

Zabuza pun ambruk terkena serangan vital itu.

HYEA...! Black Devil... Black Devil... Black Devil...

Teriakan-teriakan itupun membahana dimana-mana.

Sasuke yang berada diatas ring hanya menatap lawannya yang tergletak tak sadarkan diri dengan tatapan datar.

"Cih... merusak wajahku saja" ucap sasuke sambil memegang luka diwajahnya.

Sasuke yang sudah mengalahkan lawannya langsung keluar dari ring dan menuju kearah Kakuzu.

"Hebat Black hebat..." itulah suara yang didengar Sasuke saat menuju Kakuzu.

"Hebet sekali kau menjatuhkan juara 9 tahun itu kurang dari 5 menit"

"Seharusnya aku hanya butuh waktu satu menit"

"Cek...cek...cek...cek... kau ini tidak hanya hebat, tapi juga sombong"

"Hn"

"Ini uang kemenangan dan taruhanmu" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan uang kepada Sasuke.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke sambil menerima uang itu dan memasukkannya kesakunya.

Setelah menerima uangnya, Sasuke kemudian berjalan keluar dari tempat itu dan berencana pulang dengan segera.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, tiba-tiba getaran HP disaku celananya mengganggunya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke stelah mengangkat HPnya.

"Iya aku akan kesana"

"Hn, baik sampai ketemu" dan dengan putusnya sambungan HP itu, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat yang ditujunya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi berjalan, akhirnya dia sampai ditempat yang dituju. Dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari orang yang menghubunginya tadi.

"Oi Sasuke, disini"

Meski deru musik keras membahana ditempat itu, tapi Sasuke dapat mendengar panggilan itu.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil menuju tempat panggilan itu.

Disana dapat dilihat orang yang dikenal Sasuke sedang duduk-duduk bersantai di sebuah sofa. Didepan mereka tergeletak beberapa botol kosong yang habis diminum.

"Datang juga kau, Sasuke" ucap Hidan

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang langsung duduk di sebelah Hidan dan mengambil botol didepannya lalu meminum isinya

"Kenapa wajahmu itu ?" tanya Hidan melihat wajah Sasuke tidak mulus lagi

"Apa dipukul gadis cantik kemarin, karena kamu ketahuan selingkuh" timpal Daidara dengan tertawa

"Hn" jawab Sasuke acuh

"Kalian ini, biarkan dia, jangan digoda terus" bela Pain

"Oke" jawab Hidan

"Kenapa kalian memanggilku kesini ?" tanya Sasuke

"Itu karena Sasori lagi punya uang, jadi dia mentraktir kita minum" jelas Pain sambil melirik Sasori di sebelahnya

"Hn ... sepuasnya ?"

Sasori hanya mengangguk

"Kalo begitu kita taruhan saja" ucap Sasuke

"Oke" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil melempar dompet mereka keatas meja, kecuali Sasori (dia kan yang mau bayarin, kalo kalah mana bisa bayar).

"Mulai" ucap Sasori selaku wasit

.

.

.

Setelah semalaman mereka minum, akhirnya satu demi satu mereka tumbang. Sekarang hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Hidan yang sedang menentukan siapa pemenangnya.

"Oi Sasuke, menyerah saja kau" ucap Hidan sambil meneguk satu gelas minumannya

"Cih lihat dirimu sendiri, bicara saja tidak jelas" ucap Sasuke yang juga meneguk minumannya.

Satu gelas

Dua gelas

Tiga gelas dan...

Bruk

Hidan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri mengikuti Pain dan Daidara yang sedari tadi sudah pingsan.

"Cih hanya segitu" ucap Sasuke yang masih meneguk minumannya

"Jadi kau yang akhirnya menang" ucap Sasori yang masih sadar, karena dia tidak begitu banyak minum

"Hn" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil isi dompet yang ada didepannya

Setelah mengabil haknya, Sasuke melanjutkan acara minumnya.

"Sasori" panggil Sasuke

"Ya"

"Jika kau... membuat seorang gadis menangis, apa yang akan kau lakukan"

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah membuat seorang gadis menangis"

"..."

"Minta maaf saja, jika kau yang salah"

"Hn" 'Minta maaf'

.

.

.

.

.

Disuatu ruang kelas, seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang melakukan pembicaraan dengan teman-temannya.

HINATA POV

"M-maaf Sakura-chan, boleh a-aku bertanya s-sesuatu ?" tanyaku pada Sakura yang sedang makan di sebelahku

"Tanya apa Hinata-chan ?" balas Sakura yang masih mengunyah bentonya

"B-begini, j-jika seorang p-perempuan berciuman d-dengan seorang pria m-menurutmu bagaimana ?"

"Ya itu wajar saja Hinata-chan, itu normal" jawab Sakura enteng

"T-tapi jika d-dia melakukannya d-dengan pria yang b-bukan pacarnya bagaimana ?"

"Ya itu namanya selingkuh" jawab Sakura sambil mengacung-acungkan sumpit yang di pegangannya

"Masih ada ya wanita seperti itu" timpal Ino di sebelah Sakura

"Mungkin gadis itu bukan tipe setia" balas Sakura

"Hei hei, coba bayangkan jika sang pacar tau, apa yang akan terjadiya" ucap Ayame di sebelahku

Mendengar ucapan dari teman-temanku, aku hanya bisa menunduk dan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto tau.

"Oh ya Hinata-chan, siapa yang kita bicarakan ini?" tanya Sakura yang membuatku kaget.

Aku pun mencari jawaban yang cukup logis untuk menutupi kebohonganku, mana mungkin kalau aku mengatakan bahwa akulah gadis yang kita bicarakan itu Sakura.

Apa aku ingin cari mati.

"I-itu, a-aku mendapatkan p-pertanyaan itu dari i-internet" jawabku asal yang menurutku tidak logis.

Akibat jawabanku yang super-super jenius, teman-temanku sekarang menatapku dengan aneh.

"Ya terserah lah, ayo kita lanjutkan makannya" ucap Sakura sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

Akupun bernafas lega dan melanjutkan makanku.

"Ohya Hinata-chan, aku dengar Naruto-kun akan pergi selama 2 minggu karena ada Turnament di Suna?" tanya Sakura disela makannya.

"I-iya Sakura-chan, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang bersamaku karena mempersiapkan hal itu " jelasku

"Oh" balas Sakura

"Dengar-dengar cewek-cewek disana cantik-cantik loh, apa Naruto-kun tidak tergoda" goda Ayame sambil menyikut samping perutku

"Huss kau ini Ayame" ucap Sakura

"T-tidak apa-apa S-sakura-chan, a-aku percaya N-naruto-kun"

"Cie...Cie...Cie" goda mereka bersamaan.

Siangpun tiba, waktunya pulang pun juga tiba. Aku yang sedari tadi tidak bertemu dengannya membuatku sedikit bersukur. Apa karena Kami-sama menyayangiku jadi aku tidak dipertemukan dengannya, syukurlah terima kasih Kami-sama.

Hari ini aku pulang sendirian, tidak dengan Naruto karena dia pergi ke Suna, dan tidak dengan Sakura dan lainnya karena hari ini aku ada jadwal piket, jadi aku ditinggal mereka.

"huh nasip-nasip"

.

.

.

.

SASUKE POV

Aku membuka mataku tiba-tiba, kulihat sekeliling ruangan ini baik-baik. Disini sangat luas mungkin 10 kali atau lebih dari kamarku, disini juga ada barang-barang elektronik yang harganya selangit, perabotannya juga kelas satu. Di dinding kamar ini juga ada foto yang menunjukkan bocah rambut merah berumur 12 tahun dan bocah 6 tahun yang mirip dengannya. Dengan otak cemerlangku aku simpulkan dia Sasori dan adiknya Gaara.

Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu, yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah jam dinding di sampingnya.

"Jam 1, sial"

dengan cepat aku turun dari ranjang itu, aku tak peduli dengan Sasori yang sedang berpelukan dengan Pain disebelahku 'Aneh' dan juga saat aku menginjak kepala Hidan dilantai 'Bodoh amat' dan tanpa berpamitan aku pun berlari keluar rumah.

Sesampainya dijalan raya akupun segera menghentikan Taxi yang melintas dan menaikinya.

"Ke Konoha High School" ucapku kepada supir Taxi didepanku

"Ya" balasnya

Setelah hampir satu jam aku di dalam Taxi, dan akhirnya aku sampai dipintu gerbang KHS.

Aku langsung membayar ongkos Taxi itu dan segera turun.

Aku melihat kesekeliling tempat ini, ternyata murit-murit disini sudah pulang meski masih terlihat dua tiga orang yang ada disini.

Aku tidak memperdulikan orang-orang itu, yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah mencari dia.

Dengan segera aku pun berlari masuke ke dalam sekolah untuk mencarinya, di kelasnya ,di halaman belakang, samping, sama saja nihil.

Akupun menjadi frustasi dan memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi tiba-tiba secerca cahaya terlihat didepanku.

Aku langsung berlari menuju arahnya.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Hime !"

Deeg

Suara seseorang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata kaget dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

'Kami-sama kenapa kau datangkan dia lagi'

Hinata dengan ragu akhirnya membalikkan badannya. Didepannya sekarang terdapat sesosok pria tinggi yang selama ini dia hindari.

"Kau mau pulang ?" kata Sasuke nama pria itu

Tanpa menjawab Hinata langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Sasuke yang sedikit geram karena diacuhkan akhirnya menahan lengan kanan Hinata dan secara otomatis menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hime aku ..."

"Diam kau, dan jangan memanggilku Hime !" potong Hinata dengan nada tinggi, yang sontak membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu Hime ?"

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan pangil aku Hime !"

"Jika kau marah padaku karena kemarin, maka aku... minta maaf" lirih Sasuke.

"Aku memang marah soal kemarin, tapi aku lebih marah lagi saat bertemu denganmu !" ucap hinata dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Jadi tolong jauhi aku" lanjut hinata sambil membalikan badannya dan meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Sasuke dengan cepat langsung berlari kehadapan Hinata dan mencengkram kedua tangannya.

"Menjauhimu, itu takkan pernah terjadi" teriak sasuke didepan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat air bening mengalir di pipi Hinata yang langsung membuatnya mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya.

"Hentikan ini Sasuke, kau telah membuat aku goyah " ... "Jika seperti ini terus, aku akan jatuh kedalam perangkap cintamu Sasuke" ucap Hinata dengan kepala menunduk.

"Itulah tujuanku Hime, membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Jangan meragukan perasaanku Hime, aku tulus padamu" lanjut Sasuke.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih yang aku cintai" ucap Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak mau di anggap tukang selingkuh Sasuke, jadi tolong jauhi aku" lanjut Hinata sambil melepas cengkraman tangan Sasuke dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung ditempat itu.

"Menjauhimu Hime..." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum miris.

.

.

.

.

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

*I CAN TAKE YOU*

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto yang punya naruto bukan saya

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : sasuhina

Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE , Dll

Selamat membaca...

Di siang hari yang panas, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan berponi tebal sedang berjalan santai dihalaman sekolah menuju pintu gerbang sekolah untuk pulang. Dari cara berjalannya, gadis itu terlihat tidak terburu-buru karena beberapa kali murid lain menyalipnya.

Jika dihitung-hitung, sudah satu minggu terlewat sejak seorang gadis bernama Hinata telah menyuruh seorang Sasuke menjauhinya, dan sejak saat itu pula seorang Hinata tidak pernah melihat, mendengar apalagi disentuh Sasuke.

Tapi di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Hinata merasa perkataannya terlalu kasar baginya.

Tapi jika semakin masuk kedalam hati seorang Hinata, maka disana akan terlihat betapa rindunya Hinata akan nada bicara Sasuke yang membuatnya sering tersipu, tingkah Sasuke yang membuatnya salah tingkah, lalu saat Sasuke menyentuh dan menciumnya, membuat jantungnya mau meledak.

'Apa, sentuh dan cium, tidak tidak tidak' pikir Hinata.

Meski pikiran Hinata belum stabil, dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang.

Setelah melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah, tiba-tiba pandangan Hinata testuju pada seseorang yang tidak asing bagi pandangannya.

Seorang Pria berambut kuning panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya, sedang duduk di atas pembatas jalan seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Melihat Hinata baru keluar dari tempat belajarnya, pria berambut kuning itu tiba-tiba melompat dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari menuju Hinata.

Pria itu berlari menyebrangi jalan raya yang padat itu dengan cepat seperti jalan raya ini sepi saja.

"Kau pacarnya Sasuke kan ?" tanya pria itu setelah berhasil mendatangi Hinata.

"B-bukan" ucap Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Masa aku salah sih, kau kan gadis yang pernah aku goda kan dulu ?" tanya pria itu sambil memandangi wajah dan tubuh Hinata.

"I-iya itu benar, t-tapi aku b-bukan pacarnya Sasuke" jelas Hinata.

"Ah sama saja" ucap pria itu "Perkenalkan aku Deidara" lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

"I-iya, a-aku Hyuga Hinata " balas Hinata.

"Oh ya Hinata, maukah kau ikut denganku sebentar ?" tanya Deidara membuat Hinata kaget.

"M-maaf tapi a-aku tidak bisa ikut d-denganmu, s-soalnya aku tidak b-begitu mengenalmu" tolak Hinata halus pada Deidara.

"Kau tak usah takut padaku, ini soal Sasuke" ucap Deidara yang membuat Hinata kaget saat nama Sasuke disebut-sebut.

"S-sasuke-san, memang ada a-apa dengannya ?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya disini, lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri" ucap Deidara.

Hinata hanya mengangguk menandakan bahwa dia menyetujui atas ajakan Deidara.

Didalam perjalanan menuju tempat Sasuke, perasaan Hinata sedikit tidak tenang.

Meski Hinata selalu mencoba menghindari Sasuke, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke maka perasaan khawatir muncul didiri Hinata.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang tidak sebentar, Deidara dan Hinata akhirnya sampai ditujuan mereka.

Deidara yang mengajak Hinata ketempat ini, akhirnya berinisiatif turun terlebih dahulu menuruni taxi setelah membayarnya.

"Ayo turunlah" ajak Deidara kepada Hinata setelah dirinya turun.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung menggeser tubuhnya kesisi pintu yang tadi di lewati Deidara tadi.

Setelah Hinata turun dari sana, taxi itu pun langsung melaju meninggalkan Hinata dan Deidara di depan sebuah gang yang di kedua sisi dindingnya terdapat lukisan-lukisan grafity yang entah apa artinya.

"Ayo ikuti aku" ucap Deidara yang langsung berjalan didepan Hinata menuju gang itu.

Hinata yang memang tidak tau tempat apa ini hanya bisa mengikuti Deidara dibelakangnya.

"M-maaf kita mau k-kemana ?" tanya Hinata pada Deidara yang ada didepannya.

"Kesana" ucap Deidara di sela jalannya sambil menunjuk pintu kecil di ujung gang.

Hinata yang sudah tau arah tujuannya kemudian tidak bertanya lagi dan mulai mengikuti Deidara dengan tenang.

Deidara yang berada didepan Hinata, mulai membuka pintu itu. Hinata yang berada di belakangnya hanya mengikutinya.

Dibalik pintu itu, Hinata dapat melihat lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni berkelap-kelip beriringan dengan lantunan lagu-lagu keras yang membahana di tempat itu.

Meskipun Hinata tidak pernah datang ketempat-tempat seperti ini, tapi Hinata dengan mudah bisa menebak tempat apa ini.

Diskotik, itulah sebutan bagi tempat tempat seperti ini. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan bagi Hinata adalah, untuk apa dia diajak ketempat seperti ini.

Karena penasaran kenapa dia dibawa ketempat ini, Hinata pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada orang yang mengajaknya kesini, Deidara.

"M-maaf, kalau boleh a-aku bertanya, u-untuk apa kita datang k-kesini ?" tanya Hinata pada Deidara yang ada didepannya.

"Karena itulah kita kesini" ucap Deidara sambil menunjuk kearah beberapa orang.

Dia arah tempat yang dituju Deidara, terlihat empat orang pria yang sedang duduk diatas sofa berbentuk setengah lingkaran berwarna hitam, dan didepannya terdapat meja kecil persegi panjang yang diatas meja itu terdapat puluhan botol yang sepertinya kosong.

Melihat kehadiran Hinata dan Deidara ditempat itu, tiga orang yang sedang duduk ditempat tadi berdiri dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kau sudah datang" ucap pria bertindik banyak di mukanya dengan Deidara.

"Iya, aku telah membawanya" ucap Deidara pada pria itu.

Pria bertindik itu kemudian mendekati Hinata tepat di depannya.

"Kau pacarnya Sasuke kan?" tanya pria itu pada Hinata.

"B-bukan aku bukan ..."

"Iya itu kau, tidak salah lagi" potong pria itu "Aku memintamu kesini karena orang itu" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk satu-satunya pria yang berada ditempat mereka tadi.

Ditempat yang ditunjuk tadi, Hinata dapat melihat pria yang sepertinya dikenalnya.

Pria yang disana terlihat sangat berantakan, rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan dan terdapat kantung mata dikedua matanya, menambah betapa kacaunya dia sekarang.

"I-itu kan... Sasuke-san" ucap Hinata kaget saat penglihatannya semakin jelas melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

Menyadari itu Sasuke, Hinata pun dengan cepat berlari menuju tempat yang sedang ditempati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san apa yang sedang kau lakukan" ucap Hinata panik setelah berada didepan Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

Mendengar suara itu, Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati gadis yang menjadi alasannya disini sekarang berada dihadapannya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sekarang sedang mabuk berat, Sasuke pun mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata "Untuk apa kau datang kesini"

Dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Hinata pun akhirnya bersuara lagi "Apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Anak SMA sepertimu tidak pantas minum-minuman seperti ini" lanjut Hinata dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Cih, untuk apa kau peduli kepadaku" ucap Sasuke.

"Tak taukah kau aku begini karena siapa" lanjut Sasuke sambil meraih botol yang ada didepannya untuk meminum isinya.

Menyadari Sasuke ingin meminum-minuman itu lagi, Hinata dengan cepat langsung meraih botol yang sedang di pegang oleh Sasuke.

"Hentikan Sasuke-san, kau sudah terlalu banyak minum" ucap hinata yang masih memegang botol minuman itu.

Sasuke yang gagal meminum-minuman itu karena Hinata mengambil minumannya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengambil botol yang lain untuk meminum isinya.

Seperti halnya tadi, melihat Sasuke mau meminum minuman itu lagi, Hinata langsung mengambil botol itu dan membuang isinya kelantai.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, Hinata melakukan itu hingga botol yang berisi minuman keras itu habis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Sasuke yang mulai kehabisan kesabarannya karena ulah Hinata.

"Hentikan ini Sasuke-san" minta Hinata yang masih dengan mata berair.

"Apa hentikan, kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukan ini, ha" ucap sasuke marah.

"S-sasuke-" lirih Hinata.

"Jika aku tidak meminum minuman ini, aku takan bisa melupakanmu Hime" bentak Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, Hinata hanya bisa menitikan air mata.

"Kau yang pertama Hime, kau..." lanjut Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata di tempat itu.

Mungkin karena sudah terlalu banyak Sasuke minum, maka hanya dalam beberapa langkah saja dia langsung terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke-san !" teriak Hinata saat melihat Sasuke jatuh di lantai.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Hinata langsung berlari menuju Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai.

Ke empat teman Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke jatuh.

"Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke !" ucap mereka bergantian setelah mereka sampai ketempat Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang tidak begitu besar tapi bisa dibilang kecil, seorang gadis bernama Hinata terlihat sedang membawa sebuah nampan berisi air dan selembar kain bersih menuju kearah seorang pria yang sedang tertidur di sebuah ranjang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Hinata sekarang sudah berada disamping pemuda yang tertidur itu.

Hinata yang berada disamping pemuda itu dapat mencium aroma alkohol yang sangat kuat dari sekujur tubuh pemuda di sampingnya, menunjukkan betapa banyak alkohol yang sudah dia konsumsi.

Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, Hinata langsung mencelupkan kain kedalam nampan berisi air dan memeras airnya.

Dia kemudian membersihkan tubuh pemuda itu yang dimulai dari wajah, leher, dan tangannya.

Saat melihat wajah pemuda itu, Hinata kemudian teringat kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan pemuda itu padanya.

'Tak taukah kau aku begini karena siapa'

Raut wajah Hinata pun langsung berubah menjadi sendu karena teringat kata-kata itu.

"Jadi kau menjadi begini karena aku Sasuke-" lirih Hinata pada pemuda dihadapannya yang bernama Sasuke sambil membelai wajah pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Sudah semalaman seorang Hinata menjaga Sasuke yang mabuk, sejak saat itu pula dirinya tidak tidur.

Tapi jika kantuk sudah menyerang, sekuat apa pun Hinata bertahan, akhirnya tumbang juga dirinya dalam mimpi.

Sementara Hinata terlelap dalam mimpinya, seorang Sasuke yang berbaring diatas ranjang mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

Pertama kali yang dia lihat saat membuka kedua matanya adalah langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih kusam komplit dengan bekas air hujan yang membentuk sebuah pulau, dengan hanya melihat sekali saja Sasuke tau dia sekarang berada di kamarnya.

Tapi jika dirinya berada di kamarnya, kenapa dia mencium aroma yang berbeda dengan aroma yang biasa dia cium disini.

Aroma yang diciumnya begitu harum seperti harumnya bunga Lavender yang baru mekar.

Karena perubahan di kamarnya, Sasuke pun penasaran dan ingin bergegas mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi ketika dia menoleh kekiri dalam posisi yang masih berbaring, perasaan penasarannya kemudian lenyap seketika dikarenakan disisinya sekarang terlihat seorang gadis sedang tertidur.

"Hime" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Dia melihat pujaannya itu tidur disamping ranjangnya dan kepalannya ditaruh diatas kedua lengannya menjadikannya bantal yang nyaman, begitu imut dan mempesona.

Karena melihat Hinata begitu mempesona, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk membelai pipi dan rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

Setelah dirasa posisi tidur Hinata kurang nyaman bagi Sasuke, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mencoba memindahkannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Hinata kemudian diangkat oleh Sasuke dan menidurkannya diatas ranjangnya.

Meski Sasuke sempat melihat Hinata merasa terganggu saat dia memindahkannya, tapi sekarang saat Hinata tidur di ranjangnya terlihat dia begitu nyaman.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjangnya dan melihat Hinata tidur hingga pagi hari menjelang.

.

.

SASUKE POV

Kau menyuruhku menjauhimu hime, he... lucu sekali, bahkan sedetik pun aku tak bisa melupakanmu bagai mana bisa aku menjauhimu.

Entah suduh berapa puluh botol minuman itu kuteguk, tapi bayanganmu selalu muncul dipikiranku, bagaimana bisa aku menjauhimu hime.

Meski didalam pikiranku masih kacau karena dirimu, tapi saat membelai rambut dan wajahmu, pikiranku menjadi sedikit tenang.

'Aku tak peduli hari esok bagaimana bisa melupakanmu, tapi yang penting sekarang aku akan menikmati setiap detik didekatmu' batinku yang masih membelai pipi putih Himeku.

.

.

Saat pagi menjelang, aku yang masih membelai pipi Hinata, melihat sedikit demi sedikit dirinya membuka matanya.

Tapi saat menyadari dirinya berada diatas ranjang, aku melihat dirinya kaget dan langsung mendudukkan diri.

"S-sasuke-san kenapa a-aku berbaring disini ?" tanyanya gugup didepanku.

"Aku yang memindahkanmu disitu" ucapku sambil melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"T-tapi kenapa ?" tanyanya dengan kepala yang menunduk karena malu kupandangi terus.

"Kenapa ?, tentu saja aku tidak mau melihat seorang gadis tidur seperti itu" ucapku yang masih memandang wajah merahnya.

"M-maaf"

"Maaf, untuk apa kau minta maaf" ucapku tak terima dia meminta maaf, karena dia tidak perlu minta maaf jika tidak perlu.

"I-itu..." Hinata pun semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menemuiku ?"

"I-itu karena aku m-menghawatirkanmu"

"Menghawatirknku, untuk apa kau menghawatirkanku bukannya kau menyuruhku menghindarimu ?"

"T-tapi jika kau seperti i-ini aku tidak bisa d-diam saja"

"Apa hanya itu, perasaan khawatir padaku, apa kau tidak ada perasaan lain padaku Hime"

"..."

"Jawab aku !"

"..."

"jawab aku Hime !" ucapku sambil mencengkram kedua lengannya.

Dia yang didalam cengkraman kedua tanganku hanya bisa diam membisu.

"Apa kau menyayangiku ?"

"A-aku tidak tau"

"Apa kau menyukaiku ?"

"Aku tidak tau"

"Jangan bohong Hime, apa kau mencin-"

"Hentikan Sasuke, jangan paksa aku Sasuke, jangan paksa aku mengatakannya" ucapnya menundukan kepalanya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Aku yang melihat air matanya jatuh kepipinya menjadi tidak tega, aku pun melepas cengkraman tanganku dari lengannya dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu memaksamu" ucapku sambil mengusap lengannya saat memeluknya.

"Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya tidak apa-apa, kau hanya perlu menganguk atau menggelengkan kepalamu, bagaimana ?" aku pun merasakan dia mengangguk di dekapanku.

"Kau menyayangiku ?" aku merasakan dia mengangguk lagi.

"Kau menyukaiku ?" dia menganguk lagi.

"Kat mencintaiku Hime ?" dia pun tidak memungkirinya dan mengangguk.

Aku yang mendengar pengakuannya itu hanya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Ini sudah cukup membuktikan Hime" ucapku sambil mencium keningnya dan menempelkan pipiku ke kepalanya.

.

.

.

-tbc-

Yes selesai juga, yang suka jangan lupa Reviewsnya ya...

Kapanpun tetep aku tungguin ^^


	6. Chapter 6

*I CAN TAKE YOU*

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto yang punya naruto bukan saya

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : sasuhina

Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE , Dll

Selamat membaca...

Disebuah ruangan kamar yang sempit, terlihat seorang pria bernama Sasuke sedang memeluk seorang gadis bernama Hinata diatas ranjang dengan posisi terduduk.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan acara saling berpelukan itu, dan diacara berpelukan itu, hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hinata sekarang sedang mencoba menenangkan diri acara menangisnya tadi, sedang Sasuke masih tetap membuat Hinata nyaman didalam pelukannya.

"S-sasuke-san" ucap Hinata memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hime" balik Sasuke memanggil Hinata.

"I-iya Sasuke-san ?" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku Sasuke-san lagi"

ucap Sasuke yang membuat Hinata kaget.

"K-kenapa ?, apa kau -" ucap Hinata sambil memandang wajah Sasuke yang masih memeluknya.

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke-kun, jangan pakai embelan -san lagi" jelas Sasuke pada Hinata yang sekarang tidak bingung lagi.

"B-baik S-sasuke-k-kun" ucap Hinata menunjukkan persetujuannya.

"Hn, tadi kau mau bicara apa ?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata soal hal yang mau dibicarakan tadi.

"I-itu bolekah aku m-meminta sesuatu padamu ?" ucap Hinata yang masih nyaman dipelukan Sasuke.

"Apa, cium, baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya sendiri dan langsung dengan cepat mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi posisi bersiap untuk mencium Hinata.

"B-bukan" ucap Hinata sambil mendorong dada Sasuke agar menghentikan rencananya menciumnya.

"Loh bukannya itu yang kau mau" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"B-bukan itu" tolak Hinata.

"Lantas ?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-itu, m-maksudku aku mau kamu t-tidak minum-minuman keras lagi, i-itu kalau kau m-mau" minta Hinata meski dengan gaya gagapnya pada Sasuke.

"Oke tidak masalah" ucap Sasuke mengiyakan.

"J-janji ?" ucap Hinata takut-takut, takut kalau Sasuke tidak suka.

"Hmps" tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium Hinata dengan lembut, Hinata

yang tidak siap untuk menolak ciuman itu, hanya bisa menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Setelah sudah merasa puas mencium Hinata, Sasuke pun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai melihat wajah merah Hinata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Hinata setelah beberapa saat dia terlepas dari ciuman Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku"

"A-apa maksudmu ?" tanya Hinata benar-benar bingung.

"Bukannya kau menyuruhku berjanji"

"Lantas ?" tanya Hinata yang masih bingung.

"Inilah caraku mengucapkan janji padamu" ucap Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh.

"A-apa..." ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Begitulah"

.

.

.

KRING...

Suara bel istirahat sekolah membahana diseluruh penjuru ruangan KHS, seluruh murit yang ada disana pun secara otomatis berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya. Hinata yang termasuk salah satu murit yang ada disana juga terlihat mulai terpengaruh, sebagai buktinya sekarang dia terlihat sedang merogoh isi tasnya yang berada didalam laci mejanya untuk mengambil bento buatannya.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan bento didalam tasnya, Hinata langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya.

Akan tetapi belum sampai Hinata sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara sukses membuatnya berhenti.

"Hinata-chan kau mau kemana ?" tanya Sakura yang sedang duduk bersama Ino dan Ayame untuk makan bento yang mereka bawa bersama.

"I-itu aku mau makan d-di luar" jawab Hinata.

"Lagi ?, masa kau setiap hari makan diluar, kan Naruto-kun belum pulang dari Suna, kau mau kemana sih ?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"I-itu, a-aku cuma ingin makan d-diluar sambil menghirup udara s-segar saja" jawab Hinata sedikit berbohong.

"Oh, kalau begitu kami boleh ikutkan ?" tanya Sakura yang sontak membuat Hinata kaget.

"Iya Hinata-chan, boleh kami ikut kan ?" giliran Ino yang membuatku semakin panik.

"T-tidak usah, a-aku mau makan s-sendiri saja, jaa" ucap Hinata sambil kabur dari kelasnya sendiri.

"Aneh" ucap Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan kedua teman disamping nya.

Setelah menghindari ke tiga temannya yang berada di dalam kelasnya, sekarang Hinata dengan cepat pergi ke arah tangga naik untuk menuju tempat dimana dia sudah ditunggu seseorang.

"Selamat siang" ucap Hinata setelah dia membuka pintu atap sekolah dan memasukinya. Di tempat itu Hinata dapat melihat terdapat beberapa orang yang sampai terlebih dahulu darinya seperti Suigetsu, Gaara, Kiba, dan tentunya alasan Hinata datang kesini, Sasuke. Jika Suigetsu, Gaara, dan Kiba sedang duduk bersama dan saling bercengkrama, akan tetapi ditempat lain terlihat Sasuke lebih memilih duduk sendirian dipojokkan untuk menegaskan dia hanya ingin menunggu Hinata disana.

"Oh Hinata-chan kau sudah datang" sapa Suigetsu dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya saat melihat Hinata datang ketempat itu.

"Kau bawa apa itu Hinata-chan ?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Hinata membawa bungkusan.

"I-ini bento u-untuk..." "Untukku ya" potong Kiba sambil mendekati Hinata "Mana" lanjutnya sambil tangannya mau meraih bento di tangan Hinata.

Tak

"Aduh !" teriak Kiba saat sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya "Sial kau Sasuke" maki Kiba pada pelaku penjitakkan itu.

"Hn" balas Sasuke santai.

Tanpa mempedulikan Kiba yang sedang memegangi kepalanya, Sasuke pun langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju tempatnya tadi menyendiri "Ayo Hime" ucapnya singkat dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Hinata. Akhirnya setelah tidak ada yang mengganggu lagi, Sasuke dan Hinata pun telah berada ditempat tadi Sasuke berada yaitu berada dipojokkan tempat itu.

Hinata yang dasarnya pemalu hanya bisa menunduk dan dengan perlahan membuka bukusan bento yang dibawanya.

"S-sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"I-ini silahkan dimakan" ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan bento buatannya yang sudah dibuka olehnya.

"Hn, suapi aku" minta Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"A-apa, t-tapi..." ucap Hinata sangat gugup dan dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat" perintah Sasuke.

"B-baik" dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, Hinata akhirnya menyuapi Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit dengan bentonya.

"B-bagaimana enak ?" tanya Hinata disela acara menyuapinya.

"Coba saja sendiri" ucap Sasuke setelah menghabiskan makanan dimulutnya.

"A-apa ?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih bento yang berada di pangkuan Hinata dan langsung mengambil sumpit yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Buka mulutmu" perintah Sasuke pada Hinata yang sekarang sangat kaget "Cepatlah" lanjutnya.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun berhasil membuat Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk menyuapinya.

"Bagaimana enak ?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Hinata yang diberi pertanyaan itu hanya mengangguk. Sekali lagi, Sasuke memasukan isi bento kemulut Hinata dengan pelan, tapi kali ini bukannya daging atau yang lainnya melainkan potongan tomat.

"Bagaimana rasa tomatnya, enak ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata pun seperti tadi, hanya mengangguk malu.

"Aku juga mau merasakannya" ucap Sasuke.

"I-itu masih ada" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah potongan tomat yang masih tersisa di kotak bentonya.

"Bukan, aku mau tomat yang tadi kau makan" ucap Sasuke datar.

"T-tapi sudah habis a-aku makan, m-maaf" sesal Hinata.

"Aku tahu"

"M-maaf ya"

"Mungkin masih ada sisa dimulutmu" ucap Sasuke dengan seringah muncul dibibirnya.

"Eeh" ucap Hinata saat mendengar dan melihat seringah dibibir Sasuke.

"Hemp" suara Hinata tertahan saat sasuke menciumnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke pun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya.

"S-sasuke-kun disini masih a-ada yang lain" ucap hinata setelah dirinya terlepas dari ciuman Sasuke meski sedikit terengah.

"Yang lain, aku tidak peduli, aku masih mau tomatmu lagi" ucap Sasuke datar.

"A-apa l-lagi" ucap Hinata tak percaya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke langsung dengan cepat meraih tengkuk Hinata dan menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Hinata.

"Hmps" suara Hinata saat mereka berciuman.

Sedang orang yang ada disana selain mereka berdua yaitu Kiba, Gaara, dan Suigetsu hanya bisa menganga melihat adegan panas itu.

"Astaga, dia melakukannya lagi" ucap Gaara tak percaya akan penglihatannya.

"Dia pikir kita disini ini apa, patung" giliran Kiba yang berkomentar.

"Oi, jika mau lebih lama lebih baik kalian lakukan saja di kamar !" giliran Suigetsu sekarang yang berteriak kepada dua pasangan itu.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakkan itu langsung memberikan deathglare pada mereka bertiga dengan posisi yang masih menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

.

HINATA POV

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku selalu bertemu Sasuke di atap sekolah, entah kenapa hal itu ku lakukan, mungkin perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang ku rasakan jika didekatnya. Oleh karena itu, hari ini pun aku ingin melakukan kegiatan itu, yaitu bertemu dengan Sasuke diatap sekolah.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk menuju anak tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolah. Akan tetapi aku melihat dua siswi yang sepertinya anak kelas satu yang sedang bergosip ria, enah apa yang mereka gosipkan hingga membuat mereka tertarik, entahlah aku juga tidak tertarik akan hal itu. Untuk menghindari mereka yang sedang bergosip, aku putuskan untuk mengubah arahku menjadi ke arah pertigaan didekat mereka yang nantinya mengantarku ke arah belakang sekolah, disana juga terdapat anak tangga kecil yang bisa mengantarku keatap sekolah.

Akan tetapi saat aku sudah melintasi belokan itu, tidak sengaja telingaku sedikit mendengar namaku disebut-sebut oleh kedua siswi tadi.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mendengarkan sedikit apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku langsung menempelkan punggungku ketembok di koridor pertigaan itu agar aku dapat mendengarkan mereka dengan jelas.

"Kau tau tidak Hinata anak kelas XI A itu ?"

"Tentu saja, memang kenapa ?"

"Begini, aku dengar dia itu menghianati kekasihnya dan mulai berselingkuh"

"Apa, berselingkuh"

"Benar, dia sedang berselingkuh"

"Bukannya dia itu kekasih nya Naruto-kun"

"Begitulah"

"Memang dia itu berselingkuh dengan siapa"

"Itu, pangeran kita, Sasuke-kun"

"Apa Sasuke-kun, kurang ajar sekali gadis itu, sudah untung dia mendapat Naruto-kun, sekarang dia berselingkuh dengan Sasuke-kun, dasar jalang".

Aku yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya bisa menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku sambil menahan tangisku.

Aku yang sudah tidak sanggup mendengar percakapan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari keluar sekolah meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku yang sudah menjauhi tempat itu akhirnya memutuskan berhenti di suatu tempat yang sepi dan menangis sepuasnya disini.

SASUKE POV

Di atap sekolah ini, aku seperti biasa menunggu Hinata datang kesini, tapi sekian lama aku menunggunya, ternyata dia tidak datang juga.

"Hei Sasuke, dimana Hinata-chan, kok sampai sekarang belum datang ?" tanya Kiba penasaran akan Hinata belum datang.

Aku pun mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama seperti Kiba yaitu dimana Hinata ?, tapi aku tidak mempunyai satu pun petunjuk akan keberadaan Hinata sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu" ucapku datar.

"Apa tidak tahu, kau ini payah sekali, keberadaan pacar sendiri saja tidak tahu" ucap Kiba kepadaku.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya ?" tanya Gaara yang membuatku semakin cemas akan keberadaan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tau" ucapku langsung bergegas pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju kelas Hinata.

.

.

Sesampainya didepan kelas yang bertuliskan XI A, aku langsung memutuskan untuk masuk ketempat itu.

Disaat aku memasuki tempat itu, aku langsung mendengar para wanita disana meneriakiku.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun !" teriakan beberapa wanita disana.

"Sasuke-kun aku disini !"

"Sasuke-kun kau mencariku !"

Seperti itulah sebagian suara-suara yang aku dengar. Akan tetapi wanita alasan aku datang kesini ternyata tidak ada. Mendapati dia tidak ada disini, aku putuskan langsung berbalik arah menuju pintu keluar. Tapi belum sempat aku keluar dari tempat itu, pendengaranku menangkap bisik-bisik yang menurutku bisa membakar amarahku.

"Ternyata benar, dia kesini untuk mencari Hinata"

"Ohya, memang kenapa ?"

"Kau belum dengar, mereka itu sedang pacaran"

"Ohya, bukannya Hinata sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun"

"Seperti itulah"

"Masa Sasuke-kun menjadi orang ketiga sih dihubungan mereka"

"Itu tidak mungkin, mana mungkin Sasuke-kun yang salah, pasti Hinata lah yang menggoda Sasuke-kun"

"Benar itu, tak kusangka Hinata sejalang itu ya"

"Iya"

Aku yang mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu langsung memutuskan untuk berbalik dan langsung menuju kearah dua wanita yang sedang membicarakan Hinata seperti itu.

BRAK

"Aaa...!"

Aku langsung menendang meja yang saat ini sedang ditempati kedua wanita itu.

"Ingat baik-baik, jangan pernah membicarakan Hinata lagi seperti itu" ancamku kepada dua wanita didepanku. Kedua wanita itu hanya bisa mengangguk dalam takut.

Melihat aksiku yang kasar kepada kedua wanita itu, salah satu murit laki-laki dikelas ini kemudian mencoba untuk menegurku.

"Hei anak kelas satu, apa yang kau lakukan" ucap laki-laki itu mendekatiku sambil bergaya layaknya preman.

Aku yang memang sudah sangat marah, akhirnya menumpahkan amarahku kepadanya. Aku langsung mencengkram kerah bajunya dan mengangkatnya keatas sehingga dia berjinjit.

"Jangan ikut campur kau !" ucapku geram dan langsung membantingnya ke lantai.

.

.

.

Bel masuk sudah berdering sedari tadi, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan Hinata dimanapun. Aku yang mulai kesal akan keadaan ini, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk duduk dibangku yang terletak didekat lapangan basket.

Akupun memejamkan mata sebentar untuk beristirahat serta menenangkan diri, akan tetapi indra pendengaranku bereaksi pada suara disekitar sini, suara kecil yang terdengar seperti isakan tangis.

Aku yang penasaran pun langsung membuka kedua mataku dan mengikuti pendengaranku menuju sumber suara itu. Setelah mencari dengan teliti asal sumber suara itu, akhirnya aku menemukannya, menemukan seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo sedang duduk disudut bangunan, kedua kakinya ditekuk sampai dada dan kepalanya dibenamkan di sana.

Dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan tubuhku kearahnya dan langsung duduk disampingnya dan memeluknya. Dia yang merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya kemudian memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearahku.

"S-sasuke-kun" ucapnya kaget setelah melihatku, dengan segera dia dengan cepat langsung menyeka airmata yang ada dikedua pipinya.

"Kau kenapa Hime ?" tanyaku khawatir kepadanya.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok"

"Jangan bohong kamu"

"T-tidak, i-itu benar kok"

"Kalau begitu, jangan sedih lagi" ucapku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku kepadanya.

"Hime"

"I-iya"

"Jika ada yang menyakitimu bilang saja kepadaku, nanti akan aku bereskan"

"K-kau ini bicara a-apa, S-sasuke-kun"

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menangis lagi"

"Sasuke-kun"

.

.

HINATA POV

Setelah aku merasa sedikit tenang, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, meski tadi Sasuke sempat mengajakku untuk membolos pelajaran saja, tapi aku putuskan untuk menolak ajakkan itu karena beralasan perbuatan itu tidak baik dilakukan.

Sesampainya didepan kelas, dengan perlahan aku putuskan untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk !" perintah sereorang dari dalam kelas.

Karena sudah mendapatkan ijin masuk, akupun dengan segera membuka pintu kelas dan melangkahkan kakiku masuk.

"Selamat siang Sensei, maaf aku terlambat" ucapku pada Sensei pria yang memiliki nama Azuma.

"Kau Hyuga, tumben kau terlambat, kenapa ?" tanya Azuma-sensei kepadaku.

Akupun dengan cepat langsung mengucapkan alasanku yang kusiapkan tadi sebelum aku masuk.

"I-itu tadi aku pergi ketoilet" bohongku pada Azuma-sensei.

"Oh ya sudah sana cepat duduk" perintah Azuma-sensei padaku.

Aku yang mendapat perintah itu kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dudukku yang berada dibarisan pojok kiri dekat jendela ruang kelas. Selama perjalananku menuju bangku tempat dudukku, aku melihat teman-temanku sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan-tatapan sinis. Entah apalah yang sedang terjadi disini aku juga tidak tau, tanpa memedulikan mereka aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di bangkuku. Merasa teman-temanku masih memandangiku terus seperti ini, akupun memutuskan untuk menanyakan sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ayame teman sebangkuku.

"M-maaf Ayame-chan, d-dari tadi aku dipandangi t-terus sama yang lain, m-memang ada yang salah dariku ?"

"Tidak Hinata-chan, tidak ada yang salah kok dari kamu"

"L-lantas kenapa mereka memandangiku seperti ini ?"

"Mungkin karena kejadian tadi saat istirahat berlangsung"

"I-istirahat ?"

"Iya, aku dengar tadi waktu istirahat ..."

Dan Ayamepun menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat istirahat tadi disini.

"Jadi begitulah yang aku dengar dari yang lain tadi"

"J-jadi Sasuke-kun m-melakukan itu ?"

"Aku dengar sih seperti itu Hinata-chan"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Tapi Hinata-chan, kamu itu sebenarnya memiliki hubungan apa sih dengan Sasuke-kun ?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok"

"Tapi gosip yang beredar sekarang menyebutkan ..."

"M-maaf Ayame-chan, tapi aku sedang tidak mau membicarakannya sekarang"

"Ya terrerah kamu sajalah Hinata-chan"

"Terima kasih Ayame-chan"

Setelah pembicaran itu selesai akupun langsung membuka bukuku dan kemudian mendengarkan penjelasan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Azuma-sensei.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Jam pelajaran telah selesai, waktunya para siswa-siswi yang belajar di KHS untuk mengakhiri kegiatan belajarnya dan langsung pulang, termasuk seorang gadis berambut indigo bernama Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang KHS, dilihat dari keadaannya, sekarang dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Orang yang ditunggunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang tadi sewaktu istirahat membuat ulah dikelasnya. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini mereka terlihat sering pulang bersama, tapi kali ini Hinata ingin segera menemui Sasuke untuk menanyakan alasan dia melakukan hal tadi saat istirahat.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan seseorang menepuk pundak kanannya dari belakang. Dengan cepatpun Hinata langsung menoleh kebelakang "Kamu sudah datang ..." ucap Hinata terputus saat pandangannya menangkap sosok pria berambut pirang dengan mata sapire.

"N-naruto-kun" ucap Hinata tak percaya akan penglihatannya.

"Tentu saja ini aku Hinata-chan, kau pikir siapa lagi ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"B-bukan itu maksudku" ucap Hinata lemah.

"Memang kamu menunggu seseorang ?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata hanya sendirian disini.

"T-tidak, a-aku tidak menunggu s-siapa-siapa" ucap Hinata berbohong.

"Oh, kupikir kamu menunggu siapa. Kalau begitu ayo aku antar pulang" ucap Naruto menawarkan diri.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu N-naruto-kun" ucap Hinata menyetujui tawaran Naruto.

Dengan persetujuan dari Hinata barusan, merekapun akhirnya berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"N-naruto-kun" ucap Hinata memecah keheningan disela perjalanannya.

"Iya Hinata-chan ?" jawab Naruto atas panggilan Hinata.

"B-bukannya kamu seharusnya p-pulang besok ?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh itu, aku putuskan untuk pulang duluan, sedang yang lain akan pulang besok pagi" jelas Naruto pada Hinata.

"K-kenapa, a-apa ada urusan m-mendesak disini ?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Iya"

"A-apa itu ?"

"Menemuimu"

"M-menemuiku ?"

"Iya, soalnya aku kangen sama kamu" ucap Naruto yang langsung meraih tangan Hinata dan menggandengnya. Mendengar perkataan dan perlakuan dari Naruto barusan, membuat Hinata kaget sekaligus malu.

.

.

.

Sedang disekolah tadi, seorang pria berambut emo dan bermata onyx sedang berdiri melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ingin dilihat, yaitu pemandangan dimana seorang gadis bernama Hinata sedang bercengkrama dengan pria berambut kuning bernama Naruto didepan pintu gerbang sekolah. Tidak lama kemudian mereka dengan langkah perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke selaku pria yang melihat kejadian itu, dengan perasaan marah kemudian mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Didalam perjalanan itu, Sasuke yang berada dibelakang mereka tak henti-hentinya mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan hati yang semakin kacau dikarenakan cemburu, amarah Sasuke sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi, karena didalam penglihatannya sekarang, dia melihat Naruto menempelkan tangannya ketangan Hinata.

"Sudah cukup !" ucap Sasuke geram.

Dengan langkah lebarnya, Sasuke semakin berjalan mendekati arah berjalan Naruto. Setelah semakin mendekati Naruto, kejadian itupun terjadi. Sasuke dengan sengaja menghantamkan pundak kirinya ke pundak kanan Naruto dengan sangat keras. Akibat dari hantaman bahu itu, Narutopun menjadi kesakitan.

"Ah..., hei kau !" teriak Naruto pada pria yang barusan menabraknya.

Sasuke yang tadinya tidak memperdulikannya dan berjalan terus seperti tidak ada masalah apa-apa, akhirnya terpengaruh dengan suara itu dan sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

Sedang Hinata yang menyadari bahwa yang berada didepannya adalah Sasuke, hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke dalam diam tak begerak.

"Hei kau, kau telah menabrakku, apa kau tidak meminta maaf dulu padaku" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih memunggunginya.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, kemudian dengan perlahan dia membalikan badannya menghadap Naruto.

Hinata yang sekarang melihat Sasuke dihadapannya sekarang, yang dilihatnya bukan seperti Sasuke saja, sorot matanya begitu tajam menandakan dirinya sekarang benar-benar marah.

'Apa dia sekarang sedang marah denganku' batin Hinata.

"Melihat dari bet sekolahmu, kau murit kelas satu kan, seharusnya kau menghormati kakak kelasmu" ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, PENDEK" ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan kata pendek di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto yang tingginya tidak lebih dari 170cm itu dibilang pendek oleh Sasuke yang tingginya hampir 185cm.

"Kau menantangku he, ANAK KECIL" giliran Naruto yang sekarang menghina Sasuke dengan sebutan anak kecil.

"Cih" decih Sasuke yang kemudian semakin mendekati Naruto "Kalau iya kenapa" lanjutnya sambil mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Sial kau" ucap Naruto geram sambil mencengkram kedua pergelangan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang mencengkram kerah bajunya.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu kemudian mendekati mereka berdua dan langsung memegang lengan Sasuke untuk segera melepaskan Naruto.

"T-tolong Sasuke-kun, l-lepaskan Naruto-kun".

Mendengar permintaan dari Hinata barusan, Sasukepun kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau kenal dia Hinata-chan ?" tanya Naruto sambil merapikan kerah bajunya.

"I-itu..., i-iya aku mengenalnya Naruto-kun, dia adalah..." ada jeda disana "t-temanku" lanjut Hinata.

"Oh" ucap Naruto mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata.

Meski jarak Hinata dengan Sasuke bisa dibilang cukup jauh, tapi pendengaran Sasuke yang sangat bagus itu menangkap kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hinata barusan.

"Teman"

BRUAK

Terdengar suara tong sampah yang terdapat di dekat Sasuke terpental akibat dari tendangan yang diberikannya yang membuktikan betapa murkanya dia sekarang.

Hinata yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan hanya bisa diam sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis "Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

-tbc-

Aku tunggu kritik, saran, dan pendapat tentang fic ini dari para reader sekalian.


	7. Chapter 7

*I CAN TAKE YOU*

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto yang punya naruto bukan saya

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : sasuhina

Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE , Dll

Selamat membaca

SASUKE POV

Cih, teman, apanya yang teman. Dengan perasaan marah akupun langsung melanjutkan perjalananku pulang ke apartemantku. Disepanjang perjalananku menuju keapartemantku, aku hanya bisa menendang kerikil kecil yang ada didepanku saat ini. "Sial !" teriakku sambil menendang kerikil itu jauh sekali hingga tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemantku, aku melihat seseorang pria yang harusnya tidak aku lihat dengan bepakaian jas serta bercelana hitam sedang berdiri bersandar di samping kiri pintu rumahku.

Aku yang melihatnya disana hanya memasang tampang datar dan terus

melakukan kegiatanku yaitu berjalan menuju pintu apartemantku dan membukanya dengan tanpa menyapa seseorang yang ada disamping kananku.

Setelah aku berhasil membuka pintu apartemantku, akupun tanpa basa-basi langsung masuk kedalam dengan diikuti oleh dirinya dari belakang.

"Sejak kapan kau tau aku ada disini ?" tanyaku sambil menuju kearah ranjangku dan mendudukkan diriku disana.

"Baru-baru ini" jawabnya yang ikut mendudukan dirinya ke ranjangku.

"Untuk apa kau kesini ?" tanyaku dengan memandang lurus kedepan.

"Tentu saja menyuruhmu pulang" jawabnya yang pandangannya sama denganku yaitu memandang lurus

kedepan.

"Cih, takkan" ucapku datar.

"Apa belum cukup waktu dua tahun untuk melupakan amarahmu ?" tanyanya yang masih memandang lurus kedepan.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum dia sendiri yang memintanya"

"Kau dan Ayah sama saja, sama-sama keras kepala"

"Kau pikir kau tidak"

"Benar juga" ...

"Bagaimana keadaan kaa-san ?"

"Awalnya saat kau kabur dari rumah, Kaa-san hanya menangis dan tidak mau makan yang mengakibatkannya sakit"

"Sakit ?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Itu dulu, sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja" jawabnya yang membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu...

Tapi sebenarnya kau kesini pasti ada

alasan lain selain memintaku pulangkan ?"

"Begitulah"

"Apa ?"

"Ini ambilah" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop undangan berwarna emas.

"Apa ini ?"

"Undangan ?"

"Aku tau itu bodoh, tapi ini untuk acara apa ?"

"Pernikahan"

"Pernikahan ?"

"Iya, aku akan menikah"

"Menikah, kau"

"Hn, itu adalah undangan pertama yang dibuat, khusus untukmu"

"Kapan ?"

"Kau baca sendiri"

"Malas aku membacanya, kapan ?"

"Kau ini,... satu bulan lagi, dirumah"

"Hn, aku tidak akan datang"

"Ini adalah pernikahan sekali seumur hidupku, kenapa kau tidak datang, apa kau membenciku ?"

"Apa apaan kau ini" ucapku yang hanya dibalas

dengan senyuman olehnya.

"Oke kalau begitu aku tunggu kau besok diacara pernikahanku" ucapnya sambil berdiri dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian duduk di ranjang "Oh ya, jangan lupa ajak calon adik iparku juga" lanjutnya yang membuatku berdiri dan berlari ke depan pintu apartemantku mengikutinya.

"Calon, apa maksudmu !" teriakku kepadanya yang merjalan menuju mobilnya.

Mendengar teriakanku barusan, dia kemudian berbalik menghadap kearahku "Aku tau semuanya !" ucapnya sedikit berteriak dan langsung kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju mobilnya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Cih" decihku yang

kemudian aku lanjutkan dengan menutup pintu apartemantku. Setelah itu aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku keranjang dan langsung memejamkan mataku meski hari masih sore belum malam. Dan tak lupa sebelum aku tidur, aku menonaktifkan terlebih dahulu ponselku.

.

.

.

HINATA POV

Sedari tadi aku tak henti-hentinya berjalan kekanan dan kekiri berulang-ulang dikamarku, sama halnya dengan sedari tadi aku menelpon, mengirim sms, ataupun email tetap saja tidak ada satupun dari usaha meminta maafku itu yang dibalas oleh Sasuke. Apakah kau begitu marah denganku sehingga kau tidak memberi maaf akan kesalahanku.

"Sasuke-kun" lirihku sambil memegang ponselku erat-erat dikedua tanganku.

Tok tok tok

"Nee-san aku masuk ya !" teriak Hanabi yang berada diluar kamarku.

Cklek

Suara pintu kamarku yang terbuka saat Hanabi membukanya dari luar.

"Nee-san kau kenapa ?" tanya Hanabi yang melihatku sedang berdiri didepan ranjangku.

"T-tidak ada a-apa-apa kok Hanabi-chan" jawabku sedikit tergagap. Hanabi yang melihat keanehanku seperti itu kemudian memasang tampang curiga dan mendekat kearahku.

"Benarkah itu Nee-chan ?" tanya Hanabi curiga setelah berada didekatku.

"B-benar kok Hanabi-chan" jawabku yang masih gugup karena

berbohong.

"Tapi kok Nee-san dari tadi tergagap terus, kenapa Nee-san, jangan bohong lagi ayo ceritakan padaku sekarang Nee-san ada masalah apa lagi ?" Ucap Hanabi yang tau kalau aku lagi ada masalah.

"Kau ini tau saja Hanabi-chan" ucapku sambil mendudukkan diri keatas ranjang yang diikuti oleh Hanabi.

"Begini Hanabi-chan, kali ini aku membuat seseorang marah padaku, saat aku hubungi ponselnya, ponselnya tidak aktif. Sedang saat aku kirim sms dan email, dia tidak membalasnya sampai sekarang, bagaimana ini Hanabi-chan ?" tanyaku pada Hanabi untuk memberiku jalan keluar dari masalahku ini.

"Keterlaluan sekali orang itu padahal Nee-san sudah minta maaf tapi tidak diberi juga, apa Nee-san sudah menemuinya ?"

"Itu ... , belum aku belum menemuinya" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu jika dia memang tidak mau memberi maaf lewat ponsel, lebih baik Nee-san temui dia dulu untuk minta maaf"

"Tapi aku takut Hanabi-chan, kelihatannya dia sangat marah sekali tadi, aku tidak berani menemuinya Hanabi-chan"

"Nee-san ini pengecut sekali sih, jika Nee-san ingin minta maaf jadi sebaiknya Nee-san menemuinya dan minta maaf dihadapannya. Itu lebih baik dari pada Nee-san minta maaf lewat

ponsel atau semacamnya"

"Itu benar juga Hanabi-chan, tapi saat aku minta maaf dihadapannya dan dia tidak memberinya bagaimana Hanabi-chan ?" ucapku sambil melihat Hanabi disampingku.

"Yang penting minta maaf dulu padanya, setelah itu kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi" jawab Hanabi sambil memegang pundak kiriku dengan tangan kanannya. Sedang aku yang mendapat jawaban itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Di pagi hari yang cerah, seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke yang terbaring diranjangnya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah terbangun dari tidurnya, Sasuke mulai melakukan aktifitas pagi hari

seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya yaitu mandi, memakai seragam sekolah, dan sarapan. Setelah persiapan sudah beres semua, Sasukepun kemudian melangkah kakinya menuju pintu keluar apartemantnya. Tapi sebelum dia membukanya, dia kemudian teringat akan barang yang haruslah dia bawa yaitu ponselnya. Dia lalu kembali ke arah ranjangnya dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak disana. Setelah mengaktifkan ponsel yang dipegangnya, Sasuke kemudian dapat melihat beberapa sms dan email dari satu orang yang sama. Dia adalah Hinata orang yang mengirim beberapa sms dan email yang semuanya berisikan permintaan maaf.

"Hime" ucap Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

Diluar gerbang KHS, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan berponi tebal terlihat sedang berdiri disana. Dia yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri disana tak jarang menjadi pusat perhatian para murid-murid lain yang berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya pria yang ditunggunya telihat sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata yang langsung berlari kearah pria bernama Sasuke itu.

"Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata setelah berada dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hime kenapa disini ?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata ada didepannya sekarang.

"I-itu, a-aku mau mengatakan s-sesuatu padamu Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata sambil melanjutkan jalannya mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan.

"Apa ?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"T-tapi tidak disini" ucap Hinata yang kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke kedalam sekolah menuju kesuatu tempat dimana Hinata pernah menangis disana, tempat dimana Sasuke menemukannya kemarin saat menangis.

"Sekarang katakan ada apa Hime ?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"I-itu, ano... a-aku minta maaf u-untuk yang kemarin" ucap Hinata sambil mendudukkan kepalanya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Minta maaf, untuk apa ?" tanya Sasuke

berlaga tidak tau.

"U-untuk yang kemarin s-saat aku membuatmu m-marah"

"Marah, memang aku marah, tapi kau tau kenapa aku marah kemarin ?"

"I-itu karena aku m-meninggalkanmu sendirian dan pergi p-pulang bersama Naruto-kun"

"Kau benar aku marah karena itu, tapi ada yang lebih membuatku marah"

"A-apa itu ?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Saat dia menyentuhmu dan saat kau menyebutku teman dihadapannya"

"M-maafkan aku"

"Maaf, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

"Sasuke-kun" lirih Hinata.

"Asal kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku baru aku akan memaafkanmu"

"B-baiklah kalau begitu, a-apa yang kau mau ?"

tanya Hinata yang kemudian menjadi merinding saat melihat seringai diwajah Sasuke.

"Aku mau kau menciumku Hime" ucap Sasuke yang mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata dengan menunjukkan seringai di wajahnya.

"A-apa c-cium" ucap Hinata kaget sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke yang tadi mendekatinya.

"Iya, tepat disini" ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"T-tapi..."

"Cepat Hime aku menunggu"

"B-baiklah kalau i-itu maumu, t-tapi tutup d-dulu matamu Sasuke-kun" minta Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Baiklah" ucap Sasuke sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Kemudian Hinatapun sedikit

demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sasuke dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Awalnya, Hinata hanya ingin memberikan kecupan singkat untuk Sasuke, namun itu tidak terjadi pasalnya Sasuke langsung meraih belakang kepala Hinata dan langsung membuat ciumannya lebih lama dan dalam.

.

.

.

Di sebuah jalan yang mengarah kearah pintu gerbang KHS, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning terlihat berjalan dengan santainya menuju sekolahnya. Didalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah, pemuda jabrik yang bernama Naruto itu tidak sengaja melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang berdiri

didepan gerbang sekolahnya menandakan dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Kemudian dengan segera pun Naruto menuju kearah gadis itu bermaksud untuk menyapanya. Tapi belum sempat Naruto mendekatinya, tiba-tiba gadis itu bergerak lebih tepatnya berlari menuju arah seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker yang kemarin ditemuinya. Dengan seketika itu pula membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya serta menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lihat itukan Hinata dan Sasuke-kun"

"Iya, ternyata benar mereka ada hubungan"

"Ternyata gosib yang beredar terbukti"

"Begitulah"

Mendengar perkataan dari dua gadis yang ada didepannya membuat

Naruto geram, dengan cepat diapun menyentuh kedua pundak gadis didepannya dan menariknya membuat mereka berbalik kearahnya.

"Hei apa-apaan ... " Ucap salah satu gadis itu terhenti saat melihat yang ada didepannya adalah Naruto "N-naruto-kun" lanjutnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan tentang Hinata ?" ucap Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"N-naruto-kun kami ..." ucap mereka takut.

"Cepat katakan ada hubungan apa mereka ?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"K-kami membicarakan tentang Sasuke-kun dan Hinata, mereka sekarang sedang berpacaran" ucap gadis itu yang masih ketakutan karena melihat wajah Naruto.

"Jaga ucapan kalian" ucap Naruto marah tidak terima akan ucapan gadis itu barusan.

"I-itu benar Naruto-kun, sebagai buktinya lihat mereka sekarang, mereka sedang bersama" ucap gadis itu merasa ucapannya benar.

Naruto yang memang baru saja melihat Hinata masuk kedalam sekolah langsung berlari kearah Hinata pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis yang masih ketakutan itu.

Setelah mencari beberapa waktu karena kehilangan jejak Hinata, akhirnya Narutopun bertemu dengan Hinata disebuah tempat didekat lapangan bola basket. Tapi saat menemukan Hinata, Naruto menjadi sangat marah pasalnya Hinata selaku kekasihnya,

sekarang sedang berciuman dengan laki-laki lain.

"Hinata !" teriak Naruto marah.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinatapun kemudian menghentikan aktifitas ciumannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Dan saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, seketika itu pula mata Hinata membulat dan kakinya menjadi lemas.

"N-naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata bergetar.

Sedang Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sedang berdiri dihadapannya tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Cih" decih Sasuke yang kemudian merengkuh tengkuk Hinata dan mulai menciumnya lagi. Hinata yang sadar akan keadaannya sekarang yang sedang tidak baik, kemudian mencoba meronta dengan cara mendorong dada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke yang mendapat penolakan itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu menjadi semakin marah dan tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Dia kemudian mendekati Sasuke yang sedang mencium Hinata dengan cepat, meraih kerah bajunya sehingga menghentikan acara menciumnya dan memukul wajahnya berkali-kali.

Buk...buk...buk

Sasuke yang menerima pukulan-pukulan dari Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil melangkahkan kakinya mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah.

"Juh" Sasuke meludah sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan tangannya setelah Naruto berhenti memukulnya.

"Apa hanya itu, pendek" hina Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Kau !" ucap Naruto semakin marah saat mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke barusan.

Dengan segera Naruto kembali mendekati Sasuke dan mencoba untuk memukulnya kembali. Tapi saat Naruto mencoba memukul

Sasuke kembali, tiba-tiba gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti saat Hinata mencegah gerakan tangan Naruto dengan

cara memegangnya.

"T-Tolong hentikan Naruto-kun" minta Hinata dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian menghentikan niatnya itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku" ucapnya sambil menyentakkan tangannya sehingga tangan Naruto sedikit menampar Hinata yang menyebabkan Hinata jatuh ketanah.

Sasuke yang tadinya hanya diam saja kemudian menjadi sangat marah ketika melihat Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke kemudian memukul wajah Naruto berkali-kali yang menyebabkan Naruto terjatuh.

"Rasakan ini !" teriak Sasuke sambil menindih Naruto dan memukulnya berkali-kali.

Buk...buk...buk

"Kau ku biarkan memukulku karena aku merebut kekasihmu"

Buk buk buk

"Tapi untuk menyakiti Himeku, kau takkan pernah kubiarkan hidup" ucap Sasuke disela-sela memukulnya.

Sedang Naruto yang sudah berceceran darah akibat dari pukulan-pukulan yang diberikan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya sekarang.

Hinata yang sekarang melihat Sasuke yang tak henti-hentinya memukul Naruto kemudian menghentikan laju tangan Sasuke dengan cara memegangnya.

"Hentikan itu Sasuke-kun" minta Hinata pada Sasuke.

Mendengar permintaan Hinata barusan, Sasuke kemudian menghentikan pukulannya dan berdiri dari

tubuh Naruto.

"Hei kalian, sedang apa disini !" teriak penjaga sekolah yang tak sengaja lewat ketempat ini.

Melihat keadaan itu, kemudian penjaga sekolah pun memanggil beberapa guru untuk menanganinya. Naruto yang mendapat luka yang serius kemudian dibawa kerumah sakit, Sasuke salaku tersangka utama kejadian tadi kemudian disidang diruang kepala sekolah, sedang Hinata sekarang hanya bisa diam dikelasnya dengan berselimutkan tatapan-tatapan tidak enak dari teman-temannya yang dikarenakan perkelahian tadi sudah menyebar keselurus sekolah ini.

.

.

Kring...

Bel bedering kepenjuru sekolah menandakan

waktu istirahat dimulai. Hinata yang mendengar itupun dengan bergegas berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Didalam perjalanannya menuju ketempat itu, Hinata mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti dikelasnya tadi dari siswi-siswi lain yang ada disini yaitu tatapan-tatapan tidak enak yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Tapi tanpa memperdulikan hal itu, Hinatapun akhirnya sampai ditempat yang tujuannya, lebih tepatnya didepan ruang kepala sekolah.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu ruang kepala sekolahpun terbuka, yang memperlihatkan seorang Sasuke

baru keluar dari sana.

"S-sasuke-kun kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan keluar gedung sekolah.

"S-sebenarnya kau mau k-kemana Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata sambil menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Sasuke meski kesulitan karena langkah Sasuke lebih lebar.

"Pulang" jawab Sasuke singkat, lagi.

"P-pulang, k-kenapa, a-apa kamu di skors Sasuke-kun ?"

"Tidak"

"L-lalu kenapa kau pulang ?"

"Karena aku sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini" ucap Sasuke yang sontak membuat hinata kaget dan menghentikan langkah kakinya

yang diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"T-tapi itukan..."

"Aku memag pantas mendapatkannya Hime" potong Sasuke yang membuat hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Sasuke "Lihatlah aku Hime, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku hanyalah seorang Sasuke, Sasuke yang miskin bukan seperti Naruto, Namikaze Naruto anak dari pemilik salah satu saham terbesar sekolah ini" lanjutnya.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Inilah akibatnya aku memukulinya"

"..." diam Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam sedih.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya Hime" Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata yang sedang menunduk sedih "Jadi jangan sedih lagi" lanjut Sasuke

sambil mengusap punggung Hinata, sedang Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan itu kemudian membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Hime, jika aku pikir-pikir aku belum pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya padamu"

"Apa itu Sasuke-kun ?"

"Aku mencintaimu Hime" ucap Sasuke yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun" balas Hinata dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir.

.

.

.

HINATA POV

Setelah jam pelajaran selesai

aku langsung bergegas meninggalkan sekolahku menuju ke rumah sakit tempat dimana Naruto dirawat sekarang. Disepanjang jalan tak henti-hentinya aku berdoa agar Naruto baik-baik saja dan mau menemuiku nanti saat aku disana.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan kurang dari setengah jam, akupun akhirnya sampai di sini dirumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat. Setelah melewati pintu depan rumah sakit, aku langsung menuju kearah resepsionis yang berada di kananku untuk menanyakan dimana Naruto-kun dirawat.

"M-maaf Suster, a-aku mau bertanya ?" tanya Hinata kepada Suster yang bertugas menjadi resepsionis.

"Iya silahkan"

ucapnya ramah kepada Hinata.

"A-aku mau bertanya, d-dimana Namikaze Naruto dirawat"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" Ucap Suster itu sambil membuka buku jurnal didepannya..."Tuan Namikaze sekarang sedang dirawat di kamar Vip nomer 823" lanjut Suster itu memberitahuku.

"Terima kasih" ucapku yang langsung pergi kearah lift dan menaikinya serta menekan tombol 8 untuk menuju lantai itu.

Ting

Suara Lift saat terbuka, Akupun langsung bergegas mencari kamar dimana Naruto sekarang dirawat. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya aku melihat sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan nomor 823 tempat Naruto berada sekarang.

Tok tok tok

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar ini supaya aku diizinkan masuk oleh seseorang yang berada didalam.

"Masuk" perintah suara wanita yang berada di dalam sana.

Akupun langsung membuka pintu kamar ini dan masuk kedalam.

"Permisi" ucapku sopan saat memasukinya.

Disini aku melihat terdapat dua orang yang sedang berada didalam kamar ini. Yang pertama tentu saja Naruto yang sekarang sedang berbaring diatas ranjangnya lengkap dengan plester dan perban yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sedang yang satu lagi adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan rambut berwarna merahnya.

"Hinata-chan kau kesini" ucap ramah Wanita itu kepada ku yang sekarang sedang duduk disofa didekat ranjang Naruto.

"I-iya" ucapku gugup kepadanya.

"Kaa-san tolong tinggalkan aku dengan Hinata-chan sebentar" minta Naruto yang sedang mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk kepada ibunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ucap Ibu Naruto sambil berdiri untuk bersiap meninggalkan kamar ini "Hinata-chan, tante tinggal dulu ya" lanjutnya bicara kepadaku.

"I-iya Tante" ucapku sambil melihatnya pergi meninggalkan kamar ini meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan Naruto.

"Duduklah disini Hinata-chan" minta Naruto padaku

sambil menepuk ranjang sisi kanannya.

Mendengar permintaan itu, akupun mendekatkan tubuhku ketempat dimana dia memintaku duduk.

"Naruto-kun ..." ucapku pelan setelah aku duduk disebelahnya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau mencintainya ?" tanya Naruto yang pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"I-itu,..." ucapku kelu sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Begitu ya"

"..."

"Tapi pernahkah kau mencintaiku ?"

"S-sebenarnya dulu aku mencintaimu, N-naruto-kun"

"Dulu, jadi kau mencintainya sekarang ?"

"I-itu"

"Jadi memang kau mencintainya"

"M-maaf Naruto-kun"

"Jika itu pilihanmu aku tidak akan menghalangimu Hinata-chan"

"Naruto-kun"

"Lagipula hubungan kita selama ini juga tidak pernah berkembang, mungkin aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu"

"..."

"Aku juga minta maaf karena tadi memukulmu Hinata-chan"

"T-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, i-itukan tidak disengaja"

"Kau memang baik Hinata-chan"

"T-terima kasih Naruto-kun"

.

.

Sejak saat itu Naruto dan aku sekarang menjadi sahabat, sahabat yang melindungiku saat aku diganggu oleh siswi-siswi lain yang tidak suka padaku karena menjadi penyebab dikeluarkannya Sasuke.

Sedang Sasuke sendiri, keberadaannya sekarang tidak aku ketahui, dia sudah tidak tinggal diapartemantnya, teman-temannya pun juga tidak tau akan keberadaannya sekarang.

''Sasuke-kun, dimana kau sekarang, aku sangat merindukanmu"

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

Mungkin...


	8. Chapter 8

*I CAN TAKE YOU*

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto yang punya naruto bukan saya

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : sasuhina

Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE , Dll

Selamat membaca

Dimalam hari yang belum terlalu larut, seorang pemuda bermata onyx terlihat sedang berjalan kearah sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat besar. Pemuda yang memilki nama Sasuke itu dengan penuh percaya diri berjalan kearah pagar raksasa yang melindungi rumah itu dan mulai menekan bel masuk agar dibukakan pintu pagarnya untuk dirinya masuk.

Tet tet ... Suara bel yang ada disebelah pagar itu saat ditekan.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian seorang penjaga berseragam putih menghampiri Sasuke didepan pagar "Ada perlu apa ?" tanya penjaga itu kepada Sasuke.

"Aku mau menemui Nona mudamu" jawab Sasuke.

"Nona muda, memang ada perlu apa ?" tanya penjaga itu yang mencoba menginterogasiku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kalau begitu anda tidak akan aku izinkan masuk" ucap penjaga itu mengancamku.

"Aku sudah membuat janji padanya, jadi cepat biarkan aku masuk" ucap Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Baiklah kalau anda sudah membuat janji, tapi untuk keamanan, anda harus menyerahkan identitas anda terlebih dahulu"

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung merogoh dompet dicelana belakangnya dan mengambil kartu pelajar yang dimilikinya (soalnya dia belum punya KTP) dan menyodorkan kearah penjaga yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana, sudah boleh aku masuk ?" tanya Sasuke kepada penjaga itu yang sedang memeriksa identitasnya sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap penjaga itu sambil membukakan pagar didepan Sasuke.

Setelah pintu pagar terbuka, dengan segera kemudian Sasuke masuk kedalam kawasan rumah itu menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Meski sedikit jauh, akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga didepan pintu rumah itu (Jarak antara pagar dan pintu rumah sekitar 70-100 meter).

Lalu tanpa ragu sedikitpun Sasuke kemudian menekan bel rumah itu beberapa kali.

Tet tet tet ... Begitulah kira-kira bunyinya.

Tidak beberapa lama menunggu kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok anak perempuan berambut coklat bermata lavander yang sepertinya masih duduk dibangku SMP.

SASUKE POV

Siapa anak ini, kenapa bukan Himeku yang membuka puintunya. Dilihat dari ciri-cirinya sih dia itu tidak mirip dengan himeku yang cantik dan lemah lembut. Lihat saja sendiri badannya tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita beda dengan Hime yang padat dan berisi. Sedang rambutnya, dia memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda denga Himeku, dia memiliki warna rambut coklat dan Himeku memiliki rambut entah apa itu namanya aku juga bingung, tapi yang penting tidak samalah dengan Himeku. Sedang yang membuat mirip dengan Himeku adalah matanya, matanya sama-sama berwarna lavender.

"Maaf kamu siap, dan ada perlu apa disini ?" tanya gadis berambut coklat itu kepadaku yang membuat lamunan akan dirinya berakhir.

"Ah iya, namaku Sasuke, dan aku mau me..."

"Jadi kamu yang namanya Sasuke !" potongnya dia saat aku berbicara.

"Iya ?" ucapku bingung akan espresi yang diberikannya padaku.

"Orang mesum yang selalu mengganggu Nee-chanku !" ucapnya mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"M-mesum apa maksud..."

Buk

"Uh...! ucapku terpotong saat aku berteriak kesakitan akibat menerima tendangan yang tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa aku tahan bagaimanapun aku berusaha untuk menahannya. Tendangan yang langsung mengarah tepat ditengah kedua pahaku. Tendangan yang mungkin saja bisa membuat Uchiha-Uchiha kecilku gagal datang kedunia ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan~!" ucapku menahan sakit sambil memegangi ... ah aku tak perlu menyebutkannya, yang penting sakit sekali dibagian ini.

"Salah siap kau mengganggu Nee-chanku" ucapnya yang sepertinya ingin melancarkan serangannya lagi. Tapi tentu saja aku masih melindungi... sebut saja ituku dengan baik sekarang.

"Mengganggu apa !, aku tidak..."

"Jangan bohong kau"

Buk

Uh...!

Ucapnya memotong ucapanku sambil memberiku tinju dipipi kiriku dengan bisa dibilang keras.

"Apa-apaan kau ini !" ucapku marah karena dipukulnya.

Belum sembuh rasa sakit yang tadi malah ditambah lagi rasa sakit yang satu ini, sial sekali aku bertemu dengan anak ini. Kalau anak ini laki-laki sudah aku banting-banting dia.

"Apa, kau masih menantangku hah !" ucap anak ini sambil bersiap melancarkan serangannya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut" terdengar suara seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari suatu ruangan karena sepertinya mendengar ribut-ribut yang sedang kubuat dengan anak didepanku ini.

"Syukurlah Neji-nii datang, cepat kesini dan lihat siapa yang datang ini" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil pria dibelakangnya.

"Memang siapa yang datang ?" ucap pria itu yang sekarang sudah berada disamping anak perempuan itu.

'Sial sepertinya permintaanku terwujud, pasalnya orang yang berada dihadapanku sekarang sangat mirip dengan anak perempuan ini tapi versi laki-lakinya, sial' batinku tidak percaya akan penglihatanku sekarang.

"Neji-nii dia adalah orang yang sering mengganggu Nee-chan" ucap anak itu yang membuat wajah pria disebelahnya menjadi tidak enak dipandang (dari awal sih memang tidak enak dipandang, tapi kali ini benar-benar tidak enak sekali dipandang).

"Apa orang ini !" ucapnya sambil melototiku.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah saja melihat itu "Tidak aku tidak ..."

Bruk

Ucapku lagi-lagi terpotong saat orang itu membantingku dengan mudah.

"Ah..., punggungku" ucapku saambil memegangki punggunggku yang sakit.

'Sial, aku si Black Devil ini bisa-bisanya dipukuli oleh anak perempuan dan dibanting dengan mudah oleh pria berambut kuntilanak itu, mana sakit lagi' batinku saat meratapi nasib burukku ini.

Tapi saat aku masih dalam posisi berbaring karena disebabkan oleh sakitnya punggungku ini, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara lembut yang biasanya bisa membuatku meleleh. Tentu saja bukan anak perempuan jadi-jadian itu atau pria kuntilanak itu, suara itu tentu saja milik Himeku sayang.

"Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan ada apa ribut-ribut ?" ucap Himeku saat menuruni tangga menuju arah tempatku sedang berbaring sekarang.

"Ini Nee-chan, kami sedang memberi pelajaran pada simesum ini" ucap anak itu pada Himeku yang mulai mendekat kearahku yang terbaring dilantai.

"Simesum ?" ucap Himeku bingung "Itukan ..., S-sasuke-kun !" teriak Himeku saat melihatku yang sedang berbaring.

Melihatku yang sekarang sedang berbaring dilantai, Himeku kemudian berlari mendekatiku dan mulai membantuku berdiri.

"K-kamu tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Himeku saat aku berhasil berdiri.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban yang kuberikan padanya (Gengsi dong kalau aku mengaku kalau aku sedang kesakitan).

"Hanabi-chan, Neji-nee, ini Sasuke-kun, dia bukan orang yang menggangguku" ucap Himeku menjelaskan akan diriku kepada dua orang yang sukanya main hakim sendiri ini.

"Tapi dulu Nee-chan bilang kalau dia itu simesum yang suka mengganggu Nee-chan" ucap anak itu yang membuatku memandangi Himeku.

"Mesum" ucapku pelan pada Himeku.

"B-bukan Hanabi-chan, pasti kamu salah, aku tidak pernah bilang begitu" ucap Himeku sedikit panik karena sedari tadi aku melihatinya terus.

"Aku ingat kok Nee-chan, Nee-chan bilang orang bernama Sasuke itu sudah jelek, rambutnya aneh dan parahnya lagi dia itu mesum" ucap anak itu yang semakin membuatku memelototi Himeku.

Melihat aku sedang memelototinya, kemudian Himekupun membantah lagi akan ucapan anak itu "Bukan Hanabi-chan, aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu kok" bantah Himeku.

"Benar kok Nee-chan mengatakan itu"

"Tidak pernah"

"Pernah"

"Tidak"

"Pernah"

Dan seterusnya Himeku berdebat dengan anak itu, atau bisa ku bilang adiknya, Hanabi.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Disebuah ruang tamu dikediaman Hyuga, terlihat seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke sedang duduk berduaan meski tidak berdekatan dengan seorang perempuan selaku putri dari pemilik kediaman itu bernama Hyuga Hinata. Meski sudah cukup lama mereka duduk berdua ditempat itu, tapi belum ada dari mereka yang memulai percakapan.

Sasuke yang dasarnya kesini ingin berbicara dengan Hinata akhirnya mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hime"

"Kamu jahat" ucap Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"..."

"Kenapa kamu pergi meninggalkanku saat aku membutuhkanmu Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata menunduk dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Maaf" ucap Sasuke saat mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Hinata barusan.

"Maaf, betapa takutnya aku saat memikirkan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu sehingga aku menjadi tidak tenang dan kau hanya mengatakan maaf" ucap Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Hime" ucap Sasuke sambil berkeinginan untuk memeluk Hinata, tapi Hinata menolak akan keinginan Sasuke.

"Tidak kau jahat aku benci kamu" ucap Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menangis terus karena dirinya kemudian mencoba memeluk Hinata lagi untuk menenagkannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Hime" ucap Sasuke setelah berhasil memeluk Hinata.

"J-janji" ucap Hinata sedikit terseduh.

"Aku tidak bisa janji disini Hime" ucap sasuke yang membuat Hinata keluar dari pelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu kenapa tidak mau berjanji"

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku berjanji" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Apa ?" tanya Hinata sambil mengingat-ingat akan maksud Sasuke.

1

2

3

Bluss... Dan seketika itu pula wajah Hinata menjadi merah padam.

"Apaan sih kamu Sasuke-kun, aku masih marah padamu" ucap Hinata dengan wajah merahnya.

"Maaf-maaf" ucap Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata Hinata dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Tapi sebenarnya kamu ini kemana Sasuke-kun, kau pergi dan tak pernah memberi kabar. Di apartemantmu kau tidak ada sedang saat aku menanyakan pada teman-temanmu, mereka bilang tidak tau" ucap Hinata yang sudah bersandar lagi pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Hinata karena tidak memberitahumu. Aku sebenarnya sekarang tinggal diasrama tempatku belajar, yaitu asrama milik sekolah Anbu"

"Sekolah Anbu ?"

"Iya, sekarang aku bersekolah disana, karena satu-satunya sekolah yang mau menerimaku hanya sekolah itu"

"Bukannya sekolah Anbu itu terkenal dengan sekolah para anak-anak nakal ?"

"Begitulah, setidaknya jika aku membuat masalah tidak akan menjadi urusan yang besar disana"

"Maafkan aku ya Sasuke-kun, karena aku kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah kita"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyesal Hime, jadi jangan minta maaf lagi atau aku benar-benar akan marah padamu"

"B-baiklah"

.

.

.

"Hime" ucap Sasuke setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam.

"I-iya" jawab Hinata kembali tergagap karena sedari tadi Sasuke memeluknya.

"Apa nanti kamu ada acara atau mau pergi kesuatu tempat ?"

"T-tidak, a-aku tidak kemana-mana, m-mungkin aku hanya akan k-kekamar, m-membaca buku, dan t-tidur, m-memang kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

'Kamar' otak mesum sasuke bereaksi mendengar kata itu "Ehem... alasan aku berhasil kabur dari asrama dan menemuimu adalah ingin mengajakmu pergi kesuatu tempat" kembali serius.

"K-kesuatu tempat, k-kemana ?" tanya Hinata sambil melepas pelukan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Kesuatu acara pernikahan seseorang"

"Pernikahan, s-siapa ?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya kau mau tidak ?"

"B-baiklah tunggu sebentar a-aku mau ganti baju dulu"

"Boleh aku ikut" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

"K-kau bilang apa Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata bingung karena tidak begitu jelas mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Tidak ada" ucap Sasuke melupakan ucapannya barusan.

"Ya sudahlah a-aku naik dulu" ucap Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Tapi sadar atau tidak sedari tadi terdapat dua pasang mata yang selalu mengawas mereka. Satu milik pria berambut Kuntilanak bernama Neji dan satunya lagi milik anak perempuan jadi-jadian bernama Hanabi (Itu ciri-ciri menurut Sasuke).

Neji yang sedari tadi mencengkram ujung tembok yang menyebabkan tembok itu remuk karena menahan emosinya melihat Hinata kecilnya sedari tadi dipeluk mahluk kurang ajar itu, kemudian dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menuju arah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang duduk sendirian diikuti oleh Hanabi dibelakangnya.

Melihat dua orang yang tadi menyerangnya membabibuta menuju arahnya, Sasukepun akhirnya berdiri dan bersiap untuk menangkis seluruh serangan yang akan diberikan oleh dua orang itu.

"Jangan mendekat, aku sekarang tidak akan segan-segan lagi" ancam Sasuke sedikit panik (Meski ini ancaman, mana mungkin dia akan melukai calon kakak dan adik iparnya).

Mendengar itu Hanabi yang berada dibelakang Neji mulai menyusul Neji dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, kami kesini hanya mau tanya mau kau ajak kemana Nee-chanku ?" tanya Hanabi pada Sasuke, sedang Neji tidak peduli akan pertanyaan itu dan hanya memelototi Sasuke saja 'Takkan kubiarkan Hinata kecilku kau sentuh lagi anak tengik' itulah batin Neji saat sedang memelototi Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya keacara pernikahan" jelas Sasuke atas pertanyaan Hanabi barusan.

Tapi entah pendengaran hanabi rusak atau apa, tiba-tiba saja dia bilang

"Apa menikah, kau mau mengajak Nee-chanku menikah !" dengan berteriak.

"Neji-nii dia mau mengajak Nee-chan menikah !" teriak Hanabi sambil menyikut tangan Neji.

Neji yang sedari tadi memelototi Sasuke pun kemudian tersadar akan tatapannya dan hanya mendengar ucapan Hanabi yang berkata mau mengajak Hinata menikah.

"Apa takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi, ayo Hanabi-chan kita lindungi Hinata kecil kita dari mahluk kurang ajar ini !" teriak Neji disertai dengan kuda-kuda yang siap menyerang Sasuke.

"Ayo Neji-nii !" sambung Hanabi sambil menerkam Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu kalian salah paha...aaa...!"

Dan Sasukepun menerima hukuman karena meninggalkan Hinata selama ini tapi secara tidak langsung.

"Himeee, tolong akuuu...!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan menggunakan sebuah taxi, akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata telah sampai didepan pintu gerbang yang akan membawa mereka masuk kedalam kediaman Uchiha yang megah itu.

"S-sasuke-kun apa benar d-disini tempatnya ?" tanya Hinata memastikan akan kebenaran tempat pernikahan yang akan dikunjungi olehnya dengan Sasuke, pasalnya pintu gerbangnya saja sudah sangat besar lebih tepatnya tiga kali dari pintu gerbang rumahnya, apa lagi rumah yang ada didalamnya, pasti sangat besar sekali.

"Hn" ucap sasuke singkat.

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun r-rumah disana pasti sangat besar, m -memangnya siapa yang m-menikah ?" tanya Hinata lagi penasaran.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, kau lihat saja nanti sendiri" ucap Sasuke datar yang membuat Hinata tidak bertanya lagi.

Setelah itu mereka berdua kemudian berjalan kearah penjaga yang sedang bertugas memeriksa undangan para pengunjung.

"Maaf tuan bisa anda tunjukkan undangannya" ucap salah satu penjaga itu pada Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke tanpa menunjukkan undangan yang tidak dia bawa.

"Maaf tuan jika anda tidak mempunyai undangan maka..."

"Maka apa ?" ucap Sasuke sambil memandang penjaga itu.

"M-maafkan aku tuan, aku tidak mengenali anda" ucap penjaga itu sambil membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Sasuke dan Hinata masuk.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil memasuki gerbang itu diikuti oleh Hinata disampingnya.

Melihat akan keanehan barusan, Hinata kemudian menanyakan akan hal itu pada Sasuke.

"M-maaf Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata disela dia berjalan menuju arah pintu rumah (Istana) itu.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke akan ucapan Hinata barusan.

"I-itu, w-waktu tadi kita dipintu gerbang, k-kenapa kita diizinkan masuk p-padahal kita kan tidak memiliki undangan"

"Aku punya" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"A-apa ?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku bilang aku punya undangannya Hime" ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak tanya, HIME" ucap Sasuke gemas karena Hinata selalu banyak bertanya.

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup atau bisa dibilang jauh, akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata sampai di depan pintu kediaman itu. Sasuke yang sejak awal tidak ingin masuk kesana kemudian berhenti didepan pintu itu dan mulai berjalan kesamping kanan. Melihat Sasuke yang tidak masuk kedalam rumah melainkan berjalan kekanan pintu itu membuat Hinata lagi-lagi penasaran dan menghampiri sasuke yang sekarang sudah bersandar didinding rumah itu.

"S-sasuke-kun kenapa tidak masuk ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan masuk, kau saja yang masuk"

"A-apa aku ?"

"Iya kamu, siapa lagi"

"Tidak mau kalau kamu tidak menemaniku" ucap Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang kamu masuk sendirian Hime" ucap Sasuke gemas sambil menarik kedua pipi Hinata.

"Aduh lepas Sasuke-kun sakit" ucap Hinata sambil menarik tangan Sasuke, tapi gagal karena Sasuke masih gemas dengan Hinata yang cerewet.

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak aku lepaskan" ancam Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Iya-iya aku masuk sendiri" ucap Hinata menyerah karena keadaannya sekarang.

"Begitu baru benar" ucap Sasuke sambil "Cup" memberikan kecupan singkat pada Hinata dibibirnya sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Hinata.

Hinata yang mendapat kecupan tiba-tiba itu membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"S-sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Itu hadiah karena kau mau menurutiku" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa hadiah, i-itu lebih tepanya hanya a-alasanmu saja untukmu menciumku" ucap Hinata yang masih merona.

"Iya-iya sudah sana cepat masuk dan temui pengantin prianya untuk memberitahunya kalau aku ada disini"

"Pengantin prianya, emang ada perlu apa ?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, cepat sana masuk" perintah Sasuke sambil membalik tubuh Hinata dan mendorongnya pergi.

"Iya-iya baik" ucap Hinata sambil meniggalkan Sasuke dan masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Setelah Hinata masuk didalam rumah itu, dia dapat melihat betapa ramainya tempat ini berisikan orang-orang berpakaian jas dan gaun malam yang harganya pasti mahal.

'Mau tanya siapa ini' batin Hinata bingung karena melihat orang-orang disini sepertinya tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Tapi disaat Hinata sedang melihat kesana dan kemari seperti anak hilang diMall, munculah seorang pria berpakaian jas berwarna putih yang mendekati Hinata. Pria berambut panjang yang dikuncir dibelakangnya dan memiliki mata berwarna Hitam kelam seperti Sasuke, ya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, tapi ini Sasuke fersi dewasanya.

"Maaf sepertinya dari tadi kamu mencari seseorang, memang siap yang kamu cari mungkin saya bisa bantu" ucap pria itu pada Hinata.

"M-maaf merepotkan, k-kalau boleh saya bertanya, a-apakah anda tau yang m-mana pengantin prianya, a-aku kesini ingin m-mengatakan sesuatu padanya" ucap Hinata panjang lebar dengan gagap yang menyertainya.

"Akulah pengantin prianya, memang kamu mau mengatakan apa ?, apa mau mengucapkan selamat padaku ?"

"Jadi kamu pengantin prianya ?"

"Hn"

"K-kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat a-atas pernikahanmu terlebih dahulu"

"Baiklah aku terima ucapan selamatmu itu. Kalau begitu nikmati pestanya, aku mau berkeliling lagi" ucap pria itu sambil berkeinginan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"B-bukan hanya itu" ucap Hinata yang akhirnya sukses menghentikan langkah pria itu.

"Hn ?" gumam pria itu sambil memandang Hinata.

"A-aku disuruh Sasuke-kun u-untuk mengatakan kalau d-dia sekarang ada diluar"

"Sasuke ?"

"I-iya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya dulu, dan kau sekarang nikmati saja pestanya dulu" ucap pria itu yang akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata pergi keluar rumah.

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya pria itu datang dan menemui Sasuke.

"Sasuke" ucap pria itu saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang berada diluar rumah, menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya.

"Hn, kau sudah datang" ucap Sasuke melihat pria itu mendekatinya.

"Begitulah, kau sendiri tidak masuk kedalam ?" tanya pria itu yang sekarang sudah berada didepan Sasuke.

"Jangan tanya, kau tau sendirikan alasannya" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Kaa-san" ucap pria itu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ketembok disebelah Sasuke.

"..., aku harap dia tidak tau kalau aku datang kesini"

"Kau ini" ucap pria itu sedikit kesal.

.

.

Sedang Hinata yang baru saja ditinggal pergi oleh pria itu kemudian menjadi bingung ingin pergi kemana lagi. Masalahnya dia kesinikan hanya disuruh Sasuke untuk menyampaikan pesan itu, sedang pesan itu sudah diberikan oleh pria itu, jadi untuk apa lagi dia berada disini.

Hinatapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan melihat-lihat tempat ini dengan tatapan bingung.

'Aduh mau kemana lagi ini' batin Hinata sendiri 'Apa sebaiknya aku keluar saja menemui Sasuke, tapikan Sasuke masih ada perlu dengan pria tadi, jadi bagaimana ini'

Disaat Hinata tidak memperhatikan jalannya, kemudian kejadian itu terjadi, Hinata tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita yang menyebabkan minuman yang dipegangnya tumpah dan mengenai gaun malam yang dipakainya.

"Aduh m-maaf nyonya a-aku tidak sengaja" ucap Hinata meminta maaf saat menabrak wanita itu.

Wanita yang ditabrak itupun mengelap air yang ada digaunnya dengan saputangan yang dipegangnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau kan tidak sengaja"

"S-sekali lagi aku minta maaf nyonya" ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

"Sudahlah" ucap wanita paruh baya itu setelah berhasil membersihkan noda digaunnya "Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu ?" lanjut wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu bertanya pada Hinata dengan ramah.

"N-namaku Hyuga Hinata" ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

"Hyuga Hinata, nama yang bagus" ucap wanita itu "Ohya ngomong-ngomong kamu ini dari pihak mana" lanjutnya bertanya.

"P-pihak mana, m-maksud nyonya ?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Maksud saya kamu itu mengenal pengantin pria atau wanitanya" jelas wanita itu pada Hinata.

"Em..., s-sebenarnya sih a-aku tidak mengenal s-salah satu dari mereka, a-aku kesini hanya d-diajak seseorang" ucap Hinata jujur.

"Ah begitu, sekarang dimana dia ?" tanya wanita itu sambil melihat kekanan dan kekiri.

"D-dia sekarang t-tidak berada disini, t-tapi sekarang dia b-berada diluar d-dengan pengantin pria" jelas Hinata.

"Penganti pria, Itachi maksudmu, tapi untuk apa dia menemui Itachi diluar, kenapa tidak masuk saja" ucap wanita itu bingung.

"A-aku juga tidak tau k-kenapa Sasuke-kun t-tidak mau masuk" ucap Hinata yang membuat mata wanita itu membulat.

"S-sa-su-ke" ucap wanita itu terbata.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia yang akan menjadi calon adik iparku" ucap pengantin pria bernama Itachi itu pada Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya.

"Hn, bagaimana menurutmu" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Cantik, sesuai tipeku" ucap Itachi yang membuat Sasuke melihat kearahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, ingat kau mau menikah !" ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal akan ucapan orang yang ada disebelahnya.

"Hahahahah... kau ini mudah sekali digoda hahahaha..."

"Diam kau !" marah Sasuke.

Disaat Sasuke sedang marah dan Itachi yang sedang tertawa, tiba-tiba diarah pintu rumah munculah dua orang wanita yang membuat Sasuke dan Itachi berdiri dengan normal, tanpa menyandarkan tubuh kedinding.

"Kaa-san" ucap Itachi saat melihat salah satu dari wanita yang berada didepannya sekarang adalah Ibunya.

Sedang Sasuke yang melihat Ibunya didepannya hanya memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat Ibunya itu.

"Sasuke" ucap sang ibu sambil mendekati Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya saat dia sudah berada didekatnya.

"Kenapa tidak menemui Kaa-san" ucap sang Ibu sambil menitikan air matanya didalam pelukannya.

Sasuke yang tadinya tidak ingin melihat Ibunya karena nantinya dia bisa membuat Ibunya sedih, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeluk Ibunya untuk menenangkan Ibunya yang sedang menangis.

"Maafkan aku Kaa-san" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyesal.

"Kalau kau mau minta maaf ayo masuk" ucap sang Ibu sambil melihat wajah Sasuke dan mulai menarik tangan Sasuke menuju pintu masuk.

"Tidak Kaa-san aku tidak bisa masuk" ucap Sasuke sambil melepas tangannya dari tangan Ibunya.

"Kenapa apa kamu tidak sayang Kaa-san"

"Bukan seperti itu Kaa-san, aku punya alasannya"

"Alasan apa ayo cepat masuk" ucap sang Ibu sambil menarik tangan Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak Kaa-san aku tidak bisa !" teriak Sasuke sedikit.

"Kenapa apa karena Tou-sanmu, kalau begitu aku akan bilang padanya kalau kamu sudah pulang dan dia tidak akan bisa mengusirmu lagi" ucap sang Ibu sambil bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu menuju pintu masuk, tapi sebelum sang Ibu melangkahkan kaki, Sasuke sudah menahan laju sang Ibu dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Hentikan Ibu" ucap Sasuke.

Hinata yang berada ditempat itu selain Ibu Sasuke tadi, menjadi sedikit bingung dan juga merasa sedih melihat kejadian didepannya sekarang.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang seperti itu, kemudian Itachipun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Hinata.

"Dia adikku" ucap Itachi tiba-tiba saat berada disebelah Hinata.

"A-adik ?" ucap Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah Itachi yang ada disampingnya.

"Ya, dia adikku anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha" ucap Itachi yang membuat Hinata tau akan marga Sasuke.

"U-uchiha, jadi Sasuke bermarga Uchiha ?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Kau tidak tau ?"

"I-iya aku tidak tau, d-disekolah pun dia hanya m-menggunakan nama Sasuke" jelas Hinata.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, saat Sasuke kabur dari rumah, dia meninggalkan kemewahan ini, maka nama Uchiha pun juga dia tinggal, itu sebabnya dia tidak menggunakan nama Uchiha"

"T-tapi jika aku b-boleh tau, apa alasannya Sasuke kabur dari rumah ?"

"Dulu dua tahun yang lalu Sasuke pernah dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya yang membuat Tou-san sangat marah. Sasuke yang merasa dirinya tidak berguna lagi bagi keluarga ini menyebabkan dirinya memutuskan untuk kabur" jelas Itachi akan masalah Sasuke yang tidak diketahui Hinata.

"Dua tahun, jadi selama dua tahun ini Sasuke-kun hidup sendiri" ucap Hinata yang akhirnya megembalikan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Iya" ucap Itachi singkat.

.

.

"Kaa-san sudah kubilang jangan" ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"Kalau begitu masuklah" minta sang Ibu dengan tangis yang kembali muncul.

"Apa Kaa-san tidak pernah mengerti aku tidak mau masuk karena..." ucap Sasuke menggantung.

"Karena..." lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa karena aku" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang yang besar dan tegas dari arah pintu masuk rumah itu.

Mendengar suara itu, seluruh pandangan pun sekarang tertuju pada sosok seorang pria paruh baya yang masih gagah yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna Hitam.

"Tou-san" ucap Itachi saat membalikkan badannya.

"Suamiku" ucap sang Ibu saat melihat suaminya berada disini.

Hinata hanya membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada orang yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

Sedang Sasuke hanya diam dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kenapa kau datang" ucap sang Ayah yang membuat Sasuke ingin cepat -cepat pergi.

"Aku juga akan pergi" ucap Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Sasuke" ucap sang Ibu mencoba menghentikan Sasuke.

"Pergi kemana ?" ucap sang Ayah yang membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkahkan kaki.

"Tentu saja pulang" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Pulang, pulang kemana lagi, bukannya kau sudah pulang" ucap sang Ayah yang membuat Sasuke berbalik memandang Ayahnya yang matanya mulai berkaca.

Sasuke yang melihat itupun mulai menitikan air mata.

"T-tou-san" ucap Sasuke bergetar.

"Apakah kesalahan Tou-san waktu itu tidak bisa kau maafkan Sasuke" ucap sang Ayah sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"T-tidak T-tou-san, aku..."

"Maafkan kesalahan Tou-san Sasuke, maaf" ucap sang Ayah yang kemudian memeluk Sasuke, sedang Sasuke juga membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya.

.

.

Setelah acara sedih-sedian itu berakhir, Sasukepun mengenalkan Hinata kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, perkenalkan dia Hinata" ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan Hinata, sedang Hinata membungkukkan badannya memberi salam.

"Hn" jawab sang Ayah singkat.

"Aku sudah kenal, tapi apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata ini" ucap Ibuku.

Akupun tersenyum dan mulai merangkul pundak Hinata yang menyebabkan wajah Hinata memerah.

"Dia adalah calon menantu kalian" ucap Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

"A-apaan sih k-kamu Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata yang sangat-sangat malu akan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

Epilogue

"Baiklah Hinata masuklah" ucap Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata masuk kerumahnya.

"I-iya Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian munculah Niji dan Hanabi yang sudah menanti Hinata dibalik pintu.

"Hei anak tengik sudah kubilangkan Hinata-chan harus pulang jam sembilan !" ucap Neji penuh emosi.

"Inikan masih jam sembilan" ucap Sasuke memperlihatkan jam tangannya.

"Lihat baik-baik sekarang jam sembilan lewat lima menit, kau apakan Hinata kecilku selama lima menit itu !"

"Aku tidak..."

"Sudah Neji-nii kita beripelajaran saja dia sekarang !" ucap Hanabi yang sudah bersiap menerkamku.

"Baiklah, ayo Hanabi-chan !" ucap Neji bersiap.

"Hiat...!" ucap mereka bersamaan menuju kearah Sasuke.

"Tidakkk..., Hime tolong akuuu...!"

"Hanabi-chan, Neji-nii, tolong hentikan"

.

.

.

.

Spesial tanks to :

uchihyuu nagisa , Hyou Hyouichiffer, Kimidori hana, lonelyclover, Haru3173, , Kise Tachibana, hyuuchi perry dreams, Hana 'Reira' Misaki, hyuuchi perry dreams

tanks for **Reviews **


End file.
